Music In The Name Of Love
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is in the band Poison Ivy in the well known pup The Ponsmere...Maura is the new doctor in town. When Mike introduces them what will happen what will develop from there friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so new story, hope you like this one, there will be song lyrics in this story but not the full song, so hope you enjoy... **_

* * *

Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli was an Italian-Boston born and played in her band at the well known pub _The Ponsmere, _her band: _Poison Ivy__. _She was the only girl in her band and a sister to two brothers. Never been one to where dresses everyone at school thought she was gay, turns out she way, she had come out to her Mom Angela in 10TH grade, firstly she wasn't happy, like any mother she wanted her daughter to get married and have kids. But two months later she had given in and realised it wasn't a choice and decided to support her like her brothers Frankie and Tommy had been doing. Jane had, had two girlfriends of which both didn't turn out to be as nice and loving as they were when she first met them, her first girlfriend Heidi had cheated on her and stoll $500 from Jane of which she managed to get back with having her mate's Frost and Korsak in the police force from when she was in Homicide unit before she got fired for hacking into her bosses computer trying to see what results Frost got on his Detective test, luckily Jane still had some high school friends and they came together to form there band who had now been together 2 years and had celebrated Jane's 33Rd birthday last week. Her second girlfriend was a year ago and had cheated on her and treated her like she didn't matter, now Jane had given up on dating.

It was Friday night, a busy one for The Ponsmere and there was a new Doctor in town. Walking through the pubs doors Maura Isles took a seat at the bar ordering a wine she turned round to face the band playing up on the stage.

Poison Ivy: _One night and one more timeThanks for the memoriesEven though they weren't so greatHe tastes like you only sweeter  
One night yeah, and one more timeThanks for the memoriesThanks for the memories See he tastes like you only sweeter  
I'm looking forward to the futureBut my eyesight is going badAnd this crystal ball..._

__ Turning to face the bartender Maura picked her glass up and had a sip, before placing it back down.

Maura: There really good

Mike: Yeah i know, hired them two year ago, they were looking for a place to play i hired them and I pay them $8 an hour so it's all good

Maura: I take it the female is the lead singer through it all

Mike: Oh Jane yeah, she used to be a homicide detective, got fired though. Hacked into her bosses computer

Maura: That's not good

Mike: Tell me about it, so what do you do

Maura: Ur I'm a Doctor i just moved to Boston from New York

Mike: Why the hell would you do that

Maura: It's a better offer

Mike: Fairenough, you seem pretty cool, they go on there break in a min I'll introduce you to Jane, I reckon you'll be her type

Maura: Excuse me..Jane? My type?

Mike: Don't bother hiding it, i can spot a lesbian from a mile away

Maura: Hah thanks, not that good at hiding then

Mike: No

With one more smile Mike headed down the other end of the bar to serve another customer. Five minutes later Jane's band took a break, heading to the bar Jane took a seat one away from Maura

Jane: HEY MIKE CAN I GET A BEER

Mike: YEAH SURE I'LL BE RIGHT WITH YA

Jane:CHEERS

Walking over Mike placed Jane's beer infront of her.

Mike: Oh Jane this is Doctor Maura Isles

**__**With a wink that Maura didn't see Jane rolled her eyes

Mike: Maura this is Jane Rizzoli

Maura: Hey, nice to meet you

Jane: You too

Mike: Maura is new here, moved here from New York

Jane: Really? Why would you move from there to here

Maura: Better job offer

Jane: Fairenough, you like our music

Maura: As a matter of fact i do, i don't usually like that genre but your a really good singer

Jane: Thanks, urm if ya don't mind me asking what colour are yours eyes

Maura: Oh erm there hazel

Jane: Wow, there really nice..nice, erm if that's a way to describe them ok erm ...

Maura: It's fine, I know what you mean

Jane: Good, can I buy you drink

Maura: Oh you really don't have to

Jane: Nah I'd like to, what do you want?

Maura: Oh ok, erm red wine please

Jane: Mike you heard the lady

Mike: Coming right up

An awkward silence formed, placing Maura's drink down in front of her she picked it straight up and took a long sip. Placing it back down she checked the time.

Jane: How long you staying

Maura: Not much longer I don't think

Jane: Awh that's a shame, we are playing till half eleven then we leave, what time is it now

Maura: Eleven

Jane: Can you stick around till then

Maura: Erm well I walked

Jane: You walked?

Maura: Yes, i knew I'd be drinking you see so...

Jane: Ok don't worry about it I'll give you a lift

Maura: But you've being drinking

Jane: I've had one beer, I'll be fine honestly, I'll see ya after I've gotta get back up. Enjoy the rest

Maura: Ok will do

Leaving Maura at the bar Jane got back up on stage, putting her guitar strap over her head and on to rest on her shoulder they began to play again

Mike: So, what do ya think? Nice girl

Maura: Yeah, she's not bad

Mike: Not bad?

Maura: Mike I've only just met her, but..

Mike: But

Maura: She is good looking, and i really like her leather pants, leather boots and her Ralph Lauren shirt and waist coat

Mike: Coming from a very femme women wearing a Lipsy Bodycon Dress, about what $66.28

Maura: How did you guess

Mike: Darling haven't you noticed..I'm gay

Maura: Your are not gay

Mike: I am, hey you should thank me, letting you know Jane was gay

Maura: I would probably figured it out anyway by the way she is dressed

Mike: Really?

Maura: Yep

Mike: Ok then

Both laughing Maura turned around on her stool, popping her elbows up on the bar she looked over to Jane on stage who was singing a song Maura had heard once before and quite liked the sound of it.

Poison Ivy: _As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September end..._

__Half an hour later they had finished and were packing away, finishing her drink Maura stood up and grabbed her bag and coat, slipping her arms through the sleeves she paid Mike and waited for Jane. Walking over she smiled at Maura and collected her keys from Mike

Jane: You ready

Maura: Yep

Walking out the doors they headed down the steps and over to Jane's Harley Davidson bike

Maura: Wow, you own a Harley

Jane: Yep I do

Maura: Cool, erm Jane, slight problem I'm wearing a dress

Jane: Don't worry

Passing her some spare leather pants she picked up her helmet and the spare one

Jane: Here there spare one's

Maura: Thank you

Stepping into the leather pants Maura wriggled into them, slightly longer on her both of them laughed, placing her heels back on she slid on the helmet Jane passed her

Jane: You going to be alright in heels

Maura: I should be, I can run in them

Jane: What the hell, you can run in heel, fucking hell

Maura: Haha yeah, that's most people's reaction

Jane: Can you blame them

Maura: No, not really

Both laughing they jumped on the bike and Jane drove Maura home. Pulling up Maura's drive way Jane pulled her helmet of her head and her mouth dropped

Jane: Wow, you have an amazing place it's massive

Maura: Yeah, I share it with my tortoise Bass

Jane: You have a tortoise?

Maura; Yeah

Handing the helmet to Jane she was about to take the leather pants of when Jane stopped her

Jane: Keep them, they suit you

Maura: Are you sure

Jane: Yeah

Maura: Thanks Jane, hey do you want to come in for a drink

Jane: I can't sorry I've got Jo-Friday waiting for me at home..my dog she'll be hungry

Maura: Ok

Jane: Maybe another time

Maura: Yeah, I'll see you around Jane

Jane: You too Maura

With one more smile Jane watched Maura walk inside before putting her helmet back on and heading back home herself.

* * *

_**Long chapter I know but I hoped you like it, tell me what you think, carry on going or not?... Please review **_


	2. Second awkward encounter

**Thank you for the reviews and story/subscription alerts really appreciate them, hope you like this chapter keep the reviews coming :)... __****And I'm changing my speech style hopefully you'll like it better, tell me which is better x**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was two more nights before Maura decided to head for another drink at The Ponsmere. Walking in through the double door Maura took a seat on the bar stool round the side of the bar, ordering a red wine of Mike she noticed Jane's band was not yet playing.

"There ya go" Placing the glass down on the bar Maura thanked him, taking a sip she placed it back down, "Is Jane's band not playing tonight", She asked a bit sad. "Oh yeah they are, in a bout ten mins, I'm surprised you remembered her name. Did she drive you home safely on Friday" Mike said raising an eye brow whilst drying one of the pint glasses. "Yes she did, she even let me keep her leather pants, which I am surprised at" "So I see, she really likes you" Maura suddenly perked up, "She does? How do you know". Mike let out a gentle laugh "Please she hasn't stopped going on about you since Friday night, when she got home she texted me saying how beautiful and caring you are" A blush crept on to Maura's face as she tried to hide her smirk.

"Really, I've known her about two hours. All i know is that she is Boston-Italian Gay female, thirty-three years old, and has good taist in music. Oh and owns a lovely Harley" Mike sighed "Ahhh the Harley, never going on that thing again" "Why not" Maura asked curiously wondering who wouldn't want to get back on the bike with Jane. "Let's just say she doesn't think twice about going fast with Men on the back" Letting out a small giggle Maura took a sip from her wine before placing it back down. "I'm sure if you told her to slow down she would" "Yeah right, talking of the devil here she comes now" . Strutting up to the bar Jane ordered a beer an took a seat one away from Maura round the other side. Mike re appeared with her beer, placing it down he looked over at Maura of which Jane followed his gaze. "Hey Maur" Jane said sheepishly with a big smile on her face. "Hey, Jane. How are you doing" " I'm good thanks, haven't seen ya since Friday, been busy?"

Jane took a swig of her beer as she listened to Maur explaining about her having to work over time. "Ah that sucks, I wouldn't work on Saturday's if i were in your job" "You wouldn't" Maura asked surprised. "Nah, I'd hate it. Don't think been a doc would really be my ideal job anyway, so I'm alright on that one" Maura finished her drink of before ordering some spring rolls. "Hey Jane do you want to share them" Looking startled at been offered food Jane agreed before taking another swig of her beer. Ten minutes later Jane had finished talking about her family and her hobbies and what she liked to do in her spare time and Maura had also explained what her family was like and about her Mother travelling teaching art and her Father always been on business, so she was usually home alone when she was a teenager. "God I would have done anything to have had the house to my self when I was a kid, I'll tell ya Maur been stuck in the house with to lads isn't the best weekend" Shaking her head Mike finally arrived with the spring rolls "There you go ladies" Placing the plate down between them her went to serve another customer. When they had finished eating the rest of Jane's band appeared, setting up they began singing. Maura smiled to herself as she watched Jane up on stage project her amazing, strong husky voice. Although Maura hadn't know Jane for that long she already knew there was chemistry between them, Maura loved the way Jane walked and held herself. Jane walked round like she owned the place, but not in a bitchy way like high school girls. It was in a way of which she was proud of herself and wasn't going to let anyone get her down.

She was confident, brave, loving and funny. Maura loved all of those things about her but she also love her hair, how it just hung on her shoulders, the shape of her cheek bones, Jane was well toned and had lovely tanned skin. Maura loved the sparkle in Jane's deep brown eyes, when Jane walked she had a sexy sway, of which anyone would fall for. Ordering another drink Mike smirked at Maura knowing fully well what was running through Maura's head when she looked at Jane.

Two hours past, with a ten minute break in between. The night was drawing to a close, Jane placed her mic back on it's stand "Ok guy's last song of the night, hope you enjoy" Looking back over at Maura, Jane winked at her. Going deep red Maura downed her wine. "Slow down" Mike laughed before placing the glass on the dirty stand. "Sorry was just a bit..erm, thirsty" "Yeah, right. Your just trying to hide that blush of yours" Maura looked offended at the bartender "Shut up" Both laughing, they soon became quite as they listened to the song Jane was singing, it was slow for once. Not one that Jane would actually pick, but, it suited her.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet. _But I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. To make you feel my love  
The storms are raging on the rolling sea. And on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and freeYou ain't seen nothing like me yet..."

Once she had finished the song the remaining people in the bar clapped including Maura and Mike. Ten minutes later after packing away Jane headed up to the bar and took a seat next to Maura. "You enjoy tonight" Jane asked hoping the answer would be yes. "Yes I did, the last song you sung I wouldn't really think that would be your type" "Really? What do you think would be my type" Maura shrugged her shoulders, "Probably what you were singing on Friday night, but I did enjoy that song. It..it was lovely and I suppose you could say comforting" Crossing her arms Jane leaned against the bar going red "Yeah well I thought I could do with a different change to the end of the night for once" "Well it was a good choice" "Thanks, do you want a lift home, I didn't see your car in the car park so I take t you walked again" "I'd love one thank you" " No problem, what are friends for" Standing up they headed to the door. "Night girls see ya soon" "Cya Mike, thanks for the drinks" " Any time" Ten minutes later they arrived at Maura's, Jane pulled up the drive. Taking her helmet of she grabbed Maura's and put it behind her. "Thanks for the lift Jane, erm do you want to come in for a coffee or something" Declining last time Jane decided to go for it. "Sure, I'd like that" Pulling out her key's form her pocket, Jane and Maura headed to Maura's front door. Opening the door they stepped inside and Maura closed it behind them. Five minutes later they were sat on the sofa with there coffee discussing random facts. "Who would have thought we would be having coffee at night" Both laughing Maura shuck her head. "You had three beers and I allowed you to drive me home, I'm surprised at myself. But I don' want you having an accident on the way home so this will help" "Thanks, and I guess you just trust me" Maura looked over at Jane "Yeah don't get your hopes up" Both laughing they soon finished there drinks. Walking JAne to the door there was an awkward silence.

"I'll see you soon if not tomorrow" Jane nodded "Yeah, i had fun tonight, I'll see ya around, and thanks for the coffee" "Any time, thanks for the lift" "Any time" Silence fell upon them again, bursting out laughing they both went red "Oh what the hell, fuck it" Opening her arms she pulled Maura in for a hug, returning it Maura smelled in Jane's Silver Rain perfume, letting go they said one more goodbye before Maura watched Jane ride of on her bike. Closing the door she bolted it up before feeding Bass then heading to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

_** Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think was it better than last chapter? xx **_


	3. Nice going Maura

Chapter 3

A week later with it been a busy week Maura and Jane had only met twice more at the bar and learnt more about eachother. When Maura arrived home she walked in through her front door and noticed a letter on the floor, picking it up she opened it and read what was inside..._"Hey Maura, god thing I know where you live. It's karaoke night and I was wondering if you were coming, I know it's been a busy night but I'd love you to be there. If your coming meet me there at half six.. . Luv Jane x" _Smiling to herself Maura placed it in the wooden bowl with her keys on the table at the side of the door. After feeding Bass she mate a coffee before going to get dressed into her cotton trousers and blue silken shirt with the thrills that hung gently of her boobs showing some cleavage. An hour later Maura walked in through the doors and headed over to the bar to where Jane was sat at the far end in there usual place. "Hey" Maura greeted sweetly. "Hey, busy day?" "Um you could say that" Ordering a wine of Mike Jane just smiled, "You really should try a beer some time ya know" Taking a swig she placed it back down as Maura cringed. "Not really my type" "Ok, ya don't know what your missing out on" Both laughing Mike returned with Maura's drink.

"So how are you to lovely ladies doing" Glancing at eachother Jane shrugged "Not to bad" "Same" Mike sighed. "I swear nothing interesting ever happens in your two's lives. "Gee thank you Mike, and to think you were our friend" "Oh I am just, erm...I'm gonna shut up now" "Good"Jane said whilst smiling at Maura. _God does she know what she does to me, although she does look kinda hot in those black skinny jeans and that black shirt..quit it Maura. _"You playing tonight?" Scrunching up her nose Jane shrugged. "Dunno yet might do...but _you_ have to sing, I want to see if you have a good singing voice" Maura immediately shuck her head and took a sip of her wine. "No way I'm not singing" Looking dissapointed Jane asked why. "I've never sung in public only in the shower and the car, and that's when no-one can hear me" Letting out a gentle laugh Jane shuck her head "I'm sure you're and amazing singer" "Thanks" Maura took a swig of her wine as a blush crept up onto her face due to Jane's compliments. An hour later Jane had, had another beer and Maura had another wine. Giving into Jane's begging Maura finally decided to get up and sing a song, but one one condition...that Jane sung one after, and not one that she would usually sing. "Good luck" Jane said patting Maura on the knee. "Thanks" Standing up Maura headed up on the little stage and the music began playing.

"_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
No.  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be" _Finishing the song Maura headed back over to Jane and Mike at the bar. "Wow Maur you're actually quite a good singer, if you're lucky I might let you join my band" Smiling Maura shuck her head "Heh no thanks, I'm alright on that one" Picking up her beer Jane tilted her head "Ok, you don't know what your missing out on" Downing the remains Jane stood up and headed on stage.

"Ok guys, now time for me to sing a song in a genre I wouldn't usually sing...so don't laugh if this fails... _"Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I would stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away..." _At the end of the song Jane, Maura and a few others had tears in there eyes. Sitting down Jane ordered a beer. "That was really good Jane" Smiling Jane thanked her. Ordering a grease burger Jane asked Maura if she wanted one but declined and ordered a salad with fries. Once they had finished eating it was 9 o'clock. "So what d'ya want to talk about" "Up to you, I can't really think of anything. Unless...erm no it doesn't matter" "Awh tell me" Jane pleaded "I was going to suggest going back to mine to watch a movie or something" Jane suddenly perked up at the idea of been with Maura in her house "I'd love to" " Your sure, I don't want to take full action of where to go..." "Well unless you don't want me to come then.." "No I'd love you too" Smiling they grabbed there phones and purses, saying goodbye to Mike they headed back to Maura's.

Half an hour later Jane and Maura were sat on Maura's sofa drinking there tea. "So what are we watching" Jane asked "We are watching Marley And Me, if that's alright with you" "That's fine, I love it" "Good" Both grinning Maura pressed play on the remote and they sat back to watch it. It was halfway through the film, the lights were out and Jane and Maura had a blanket covering them. Moving her hand to scratch her leg it brushed past Jane's. A shock of electricity rushed through them, glancing at eachother they went bright red and turned there heads to look back at the TV. Standing up Maura headed into the kitchen to poor a glass of wine, walking back over to the sofa she placed the glass down on the table. Going to sit down her heel banged against the sofa and she fell back onto Jane. Looking into eachothers eyes Maura lowered her head, inches apart they were practically breathing in eachother's air, closing the gab between them. The kiss was soft and gentle, growing deeper Maura moved her hand down Jane's side. Jane pulled slightly back. "Mm Maur...Maura" Pulling apart Maura sat up and so did Jane. "I'm sorry Jane, I shouldn't have done that. I know what happened with your ex's and your not up for dating at the minute, I'm sorry" Looking at the floor Maura crossed her arms. "It's ok, I...I should be going" Standing up Jane slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone and purse, reaching the door she turned back to Maura "See ya around maybe" Heading out the door Maura was left alone on the sofa.

"Urgh good one Maura" Covering her face with her hands she glanced at the clock, turning the TV of she gulped down her wine and headed to bed pissed off, not in the usual Isles style.


	4. restoring friendship

Chapter 4

Two days later Maura came walking into the bar, noticing Jane wasn't there she sighed and took a seat at the far end of the bar. "Hey, where were you last night. Jane was here by herself she didn't look happy, saying that she never does" Maura sighed and shook her head. "Me, and Jane aren't exactly talking right now. Or should i say she isn't talking to me" "Why..." Mike asked curiously whilst getting Maura the usual. "Probably because I kissed her when she was round mine watching a film" Moving towards Maura Mike stopped her talking. "Woah wait wait, back up. You kissed Jane?" "Yes" "Ok, why would she have a problem with that, oh and how was it" Taking a sip of her wine Maura placed it back down and played with the corners of the coaster. "I don't know, ok I do. She doesn't want a relationship" Mike shrugged "Who to say it was going to be a relationship, you could have just fucked then she leave" Maura shook her head. "Tuh Mike that isn't how I work, I don't have one night stands I have relationships. But my last girlfriend, she broke up with me. Which made a difference for me, I've never being dumped I've always the one to do the dumping. When Becca broke up with me was devastated, I truly loved her, but I guess it weren't meant to be. And maybe neither are me and Jane." Mike sighed then looked towards the door as Jane came walking in and took a seat at the other end of the bar to Maura. "Talking of the devil, be back in a sec"

Leaving Maura Mike walked over to Jane whilst grabbing her a beer on the way. "Cheers" "Why, why did you break away from Maura" "Is that what she said" Looking back at Maura Mike shook his head. "No, but I'm not stupid Jane." "What's that suppose to mean" "Look Jane, you told me you really like Maura and she is attractive and everything but when she kissed you, you pulled away. Why, if you like her you wouldn't do that." Taking a swig of her beer Jane placed it back down. "Mike, I know what I said. But I don't want to get hurt again, and I don't know Maura well enough to know if she would do that." "Well I do, and I know she won't hurt you. Jane she feels the same way that yo do to her. She isn't messing you around"

Looking over at Maura who was in deep conversation with the other bartender Jane looked back at Mike. "That's what my ex's said" "Look Jane I talk to Maura when you don't, she is a smart, loving, funny and the thing that I know which s completely true is that she really likes you. Jane for the love of god give her a chance" "Fine, but I don't know if she wants to talk to me right now, and I want to take things slowly but that's only if she is up for it otherwise we won't ever happen" "Ok, I tell ya It looks promising for you two" "Thanks" "So you coming to sit down here so I can serve you both in one go, saves me energy" "I'm up stage in five anyway so I'll join ya down there after" "Ok, by the way Maura likes you in those leather pants and that black fitted shirt" "Thanks, I see she is wearing the leather pants I gave her" "So she is, I'll see ya after" "See ya"

Heading back down towards Maura, Andy headed to the back room and Mike got Maura another drink. "What did she say" "Well she is up stage n five, I managed to get her to come sit up here after, so I'll leave you two to talk then" "Thanks, but don't go far" "I won't"

Minutes later Jane's band arrived and they set up on stage.

"Ok, most of you will be familiar with my normal genres but I really don't care what I sing anymore, either way, I hope you enjoy. _Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.  
Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so alright, oh,  
Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,  
No one to answer to, No one thats gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,  
Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather better days are gonna get better  
I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone,  
I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sool Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.  
Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,..."  
_

Once the song had finished Maura turned back round to face Mike, glaring at him. "You sure she doesn't hate me" "I'm pretty sure" "So she always sings that song?" "Ok, no she doesn't look, it doesn't mean anything" "Tuh, I hope not" Half an hour later Jane's throat was hurting and they decided to pack up for the night. Heading over to the bar, Jane hesitantly sat down next to Maur. Placing a beer down infront of Jane, Mike looked between them both "You packed up already Janie, It's only 9 o'clock" Yeah, my throats beginning to hurt, so yeah ya know" "ok" Smiling at them both Mike headed to the other end of the bar.

"Hey" Jane said timidly. "Hi, you've erm, got better at singing. "Thanks..I'm sorry this is to awkward." "Look Jane, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but the other night. You really hurt my feelings" "I know, Maur I'm sorry. I really am, I just don't want to rush into anything or get hurt again. I understand you feel the same way about me but. If i'm eventually going to end up with you, then we are going to have to take things slow, I' sorry." "Jane It's ok, I understand. I know where your coming from" "Thanks, good" Both taking a swig of there drinks Mike walked back over.

"Anything else ladies" "Ye..." "NO!, That's it thank you Mike...erm Maura do you want to go to the club around the corner" "Erm...sure, why not" "Ok, we'll see ya soon Mike" "Ok, bye you two have fun" "We will" Following Jane out the pub they jumped on her bike and they arrived at the club minutes later.

Walking into the club, the lights were flashing, the dance floor was busy and the music was blasting from the speakers. "You wanna dance Maur" "Sure" Walking onto the dance floor, facing eachother they stood with there feet together and in time they stepped with there right foot out then back in out with there left foot then back in. Once the song had finished a new one came on, a slow one,

"You want a drink" Jane looked at the floor then back up at Maura "No, It's ok, I'm sure I'll be ok dancing to a slow song" "Ok" Stepping closer together Maura rapped her arms around Jane's neck whilst Jane wrapped hers around Maura's waste and they began to sway. As the song began to pick up they both released the grip around eachother and Maura turned her back to Jane. Stepping forward Jane wrapped her arms back round Maura's waste, rubbing up against Jane, Maura turned her head to look back at Jane. Getting in the rhythm of the music Maura swayed her hips against Jane, who's hands were now on Maura's hips.

Once the song had finished they headed to get a drink. Sitting down Jane ordered two beers and told Maura she has to try it. "You having fun" "Yeah, I haven't come clubbing in years, thank you for bringing me Jane" "No problem" Grabbing there beers they both took a massive gulp. It was soon half ten and Maura was drunk. Surprisingly Jane had stopped drinking after two beers knowing that if Maura got drunk she would have to take her home and two drunk people wouldn't work out well.

"C'mon Maur time to go" "Awh no I don't wanna go" Slurring her words Maura tripped over giggling,rolling her eyes Jane grabbed Maura's arm and pulled it over her shoulders "C'mon" Still giggling Maura allowed Jane to walk her out. Realizing she had being drinking and had brought her bike Jane decided to walk Maura home instead of calling Mike. Fifthteen minutes later they had arrived at Maura's. "Maura where's your keys" "What, oh awwh you brought me home aww, there in my back pocket Janie, Janie, I like that name." "Thanks Maura" Reaching into Maura's back pocket she pulled out the house keys. Unlocking the door she guided Maura inside and kicked the door shut behind her. Deciding it would be too much trouble to take Maura upstairs Jane decided to leave her in the spare room.

Laying her down on the bed Maura quickly grabbed onto Jane's shirt and pulled her onto the bed beside her "Woah Maur, careful, I gotta go." "Umm no Jane, your real..really pretty, and I've got a headache..jus...just stay with me tonight please" Before Jane could respond Maura had wrapped her arms around Jane's waste and had fallen asleep with her head on Jane's chest. "Night then Maura" Looking up at the ceiling Jane started making crcular shapes on Maura's back and soon dropped of her self.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know. Going to my dads net thursday so not as many updates, so if you want more updates soon, REVIEW!**_


	5. First date

_**Thank you for all the reviews and story/author alerts really appreciate it keep'em coming guys xx :) **_

* * *

Chapter 5

The next Jane began to stir, not recognizing the room she averted her gaze to Maura who was still curled up asleep next to her. _Of course I brought her home last night. _Looking at the clock it was half nine, carefully lifting up Maura's head and arm she gently placed them onto the bed. Quietly walking out of the room Jane headed into the kitchen. _Well I can't exactly just leave her to wake up and wondering what happened. _ Looking at the kettle she decided to make her and Maura a coffee and some toast. Once done Jane carried it into the spare bedroom where Maura was beginning to stir.

"Morning, I brought you some toast and a coffee" Sitting up Maura rubbed her eyes "Thanks" Climbing in the other side of the bed Jane placed the tray on the bed between them.

"Jane, what happened last night" "Well after the bar we went to the nightclub and we danced then you got drunk and i walked you home, I was going to sleep on the sofa or leave wasn't sure, but you grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me onto the bed and snuggled up to me and fell asleep" "Oh, I'm so sorry Jane" "It's ok, but I'll need to pick my bike up later. Even though it's outta my way" Taking a sip of her coffee Maura placed it back down when she had an idea.

"I could always ride it home for you" "You can ride a bike?" "Yes, I work round the corner from there so I'll bring it to your house if you like" "Well apartment really...thank you Maura. Only if your sure" "I am don't worry" "Ok cool"

An hour later they had both had a shower and were now sat in the kitchen having a tea before Jane headed home and Maura headed in for work "Thanks for letting me borrow your shower Maur" "No problem, anytime" Standing up they walked to the door, heading outside Maura locked up and walked Jane to the bottom of the road.

"Thanks for bringing me home last night, I'll have your bike back to you at about five" "No problem and thanks Maur" Giving eachother a hug Jane headed of home one way and Maura headed to work the other.

* * *

When Jane arrived home she fed JO-Friday and sat down just in time to watch the Boston Red Sox game against the Yankees. "Come here Jo" Jumping up on the sofa Jo curled up next to Jane. "So there's this really nice girl, and I love her. But you know what happened with my last two relationships, I trust Maura. But I still want to take things slow, I'm nuts...yeah I'm nuts, I'm talking to a sleeping dog...great"

* * *

Arriving at work Maura headed straight into her office and took a seat. Turning on her computer she didn't have a very busy day, with 20 appointments Maura would have time for a break or two. Her first appointment was in ten minutes and her last one at half four.

It was soon 4;45 and Maura was about to head home when she got an email through, it was her boss. Maura had just been bucked in four two more appointments, sighing she sat back in her chair and rubbed her face. She just realized she didn't have Jane's number or email or any way of getting hold of her to let her know she would be late. Then it hit her, yellow pages she was convinced with Jane been in a band she would be in there. Finding her number she dialed it in her phone and pressed the call button.

Looking at her phone Jane picked it up and answered the way she had got used to "_Rizzoli" _

_"Rizzoli, really? Jane it's me Maura"_

_"Maura, hi...how did you get my number"_

_"Yellow pages, look I'm going to be late, I've just been bucked in with two more appointments" _

_"It's ok, I'll see you when you've finished, you've still got my address I gave you haven't you" _

_"Yes I have, I'll see you there" _

_"Ok, bye" _

Hanging up Jane chucked her phone back on the table "Tuh, _Rizzoli?"_

* * *

It was nearing quarter to six when Jane heard a knock at her door, standing up she headed over and opened up. Letting Maura in she took her keys and placed them in the bowl on the piano which was by her door.

"Wow, this is actually quite a nice apartment Jane" "Thanks, it's not much really, do you want something to drink?" "Erm just a tea will do thanks" Walking into the kitchen Jane flicked the switch on the kettle then gestured for Maura to take a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Busy day?" Jane asked whilst pouring her tea "Um not really, how was the Red Sox game" Placing Maura's tea down in front of her Jane took a seat opposite

"How did you know about that?" "Let's just say I don't just look at my appointments on my computer at lunch, I was curios so I decided to check" "Oh ok, so you busy tonight?" Taking a sip of her tea Maura placed it back down and looked back up and Jane, "No" "Ok, will erm...bit late notice but will you go on a date with me tonight" Smiling at Jane Maura averted her gaze so she didn't blush deeper "I'd love to, say meet at The Ponsmere at Half seven?"

"It's a date" After finishing her tea Jane showed Maura to the door and then headed to her bedroom to pick our what she was going to wear. Arriving home Maura did the same. But not before feeding bass, patting his shell she smiled at him then took over her heals and ran into her bedroom. Arivving at her walk in wardrobe she opened the door and stepped inside. Looking through her dresses she came across the deep purple almost blue dress that she had never worn, pulling it out she grabbed her beige colored heals. Placing them on her bead she stripped down and began to get dressed.

Back at Jane's apartment she had just finished getting her designer trousers and shirt on when her phone went of, picking it up she sighed at the caller ID

"_Hey Ma what is it"_

_"Are you free tonight it's family trivia night if you want to join" _

_"Oh god sorry Ma, I can't I've got a date actually"_

_"Really who is she?"  
_

_"Her name is Maura I've known her a while..ish"_

_"I have an idea, after your dinner you can bring her round" _

_"Erm thanks Ma I'll see what she says, cya soon, bye"  
_

_"Bye hunny" _

Hanging up Jane fell back on her bed "Great" Standing up she headed over yo her dressing table and curled her hair some more before applying her eye liner, mascara and foundation. Before putting her blazer on.

Maura was finally dressed and was finishing applying her make up, once finished she pulled her fringe of what she used to have back and clipped it. Picking up her purse and phone she turned her bedroom light of and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Seven o'clock soon came around, Jane was sat in the pub talking to Mike when Maura came walking in, she looked flawless the dress the shortest Jane had seen her wear and the heals made her sigh enough to match Jane's height. "Jane if I were straight I would bang her" Jane turned her head back to Mike looking shocked "Back off, she's mine" "I know"

Reaching the bar Jane and Maura gave eachother a hug. "So where are you two going tonight" "Erm, Jane" "I am taking you to the best Italian restaurant in Boston" "Sounds nice, I look forward to it" Saying goodbye to Mike, Jane grabbed hold of Maura's hand and walked out to Jane's car.

"You have a car?" "Oh yes a nice Audi r8" "So I see" Stepping forward Jane opened the passenger door Maura, sliding inside Jane closed t behind her then headed round the drivers side and jumped in.

15 Minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. Opening the door once again for Maura to step out of the car, she grabbed her hand and let her into the restaurant. "Rizzoli" "If you'd like to follow me ma'am" Following the waitress to there table Jane and Maura looked at eachother and smiled. Reaching there table Jane pulled out the chair for Maura.

"Thanks, Jane you've treated me really nice so far, like a man should treat a women. Apart from your an attractive women" "Thanks" Both blushing they ordered some wine. Two hour later after eating there Farro Fettuccine With cherry tomatoes and Gaunciale they paid the bill and tipped the waiter then headed out back to the car. Starting the engine Jane turned to Maura

"Ok, the reason why we didn't order pudding is because my mother invited us round after we had eaten but said I would ask you what you wanted to do so.." "I'd love to meet your family Jane" "Your sure, there abit weird and embarrassing" "I'm sure there not bad, come on it'll be fun" "Ok then, let's go"

10 Minutes later they arrived at Angela's "Brace yourself" Turning the key in the door Jane led Maura inside, "Ma, we're hear" Walking through the living room, then kitchen they arrived in the dinning room where Angela, Frank, Frankie and Tommy were sat around the table playing trivia. "Awh finally girls, please take a seat"

Pulling out the chair for Maura she sat down and Jane took a seat next to her. "Erm, Maura, my Mom Angela, Dad Frank, and my terrible bothers Frankie and Tommy" "It's nice to meet you" "You too, do you know how to play trivia Maura?" Angela asked "Yes do" "Yeah and Ma, so I actually win for once she's on my team"

Ten minutes later they were well into the game. "Ok science and nature" "Right Maura you can answer this one" Jane said enthusiastically "Ok, who said E=MC2?" Angela asked confused "Einstein" "Correct" "How the hell do you know that" Jane asked shocked "It's called studying Jane" "Yeah I know , but studying sucks" All laughing they carried on with the game "Ok Jane Sports and Leisure" "Yes finally" "Ok you'll get this one, What are all the differences between the rules of baseball and softball?"

"The softball is usually about 12 inches in circumference, compared to 9 inches for a baseball The ball is pitched underhand in softball, overhand in baseball .The bases are 60 feet apart in softball, 90 feet apart in baseball .There are 7 innings in a softball game, 9 in a baseball game .Softball starting players may re-enter the game after the first substitution. In baseball, a substitution of any kind is permanent .Softball is pitched from a flat 'circle', instead of a mound, as in baseball .The softball infield is all dirt, baseball has grass in the infield .Depending on the softball governing body, distance from the pitching rubber to the plate is 43' or 45', baseball is 60'6" .The outfield fences are typically 300' in softball, a little further in baseball .Because of the proximity of the pitcher to the plate, the size of the ball and a couple of other features, Softball strategy involves much more 'small ball', meaning bunting and slapping to advance runners in order to score."

"Correct" Out of breath Jane picked her beer and took a swig "Wow, that's pretty impressive Jane" "Thanks"

* * *

It was 12 o'clock when they arrived back at Maura's standing on the porch the came together for a hug, pulling apart Maura unlocked her door and stepped inside "Do you want to stay tonight it's rather late, you can even sleep in the spare room if you like" _Well I did leave Jo-Friday loads of food on her bowl with water so I have no excuse not to.._ "Erm sure ok why not" Opening the door wider Maura allowed Jane inside, closing the door behind her she locked it and joined Jane in the kitchen.

"I enjoyed tonight Jane, your family is really sweet and your mother's chocolate and strawberry cake was gorgeous" "So did I and ok then and yeah Ma's always been a good cook/baker" "Well I wonder if it runs in the family" "Ne-yeah hardly" Both laughing silence suddenly filled the air, gazing into eachother's eyes Jane stepped forwards. "This is, alright for my speed" Taking one more step Jane closed the gap between them. Pulling apart after after several seconds they smiled at eachother before heading to bed. Climbing in Jane spooned Maura.

"Jane?" "Ummm" "That speed is ok for me too" "Good, I'm glad. G'night Maura" "Night Jane"

* * *

_**Ok so longer chapter hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	6. Is this for us

Chapter 6

The next day Maura had the day of work, but Angela texted Jane saying she wanted to speak to her so told her to come round for lunch. standing in the kitchen with Tommy and Frankie she asked what she wanted.

"Janie baby what are you going to do for your wedding" Jane flew her head back "Ma! C'mon we've been on one date. No-one said anything about marriage"

"Well I just think Maura is the one, she's smart, beautiful, funny, sweet and she brings the best out in you"

"I bring out the best in myself...sometimes. Hey did you know she was going to start going on about this" She asked her brothers

"Yeah but if we told you, you wouldn't have come" "To right I wouldn't have, where's Pop Ma?"

"He's at work until 6" "Oh, hey MA Maura isn't working today and I thought you were calling "family" lunch because it was something important, so would I be able to invite Maura round"

Dishing up the salad Angela turned to face Jane and grabbed her cheeks "Of course you can sweetie" "Ok ok get of, get of" Moving from her mothers reach Jane pulled out her phone and texted Maura. Ten minutes later she arrived in her Mercedes-Benz SL**. **Knocking on the door Jane let Maura in.

"Hey" "Hey" Greeting eachother with quick kiss Jane led Maura into the kitchen. Just finishing dishing lunch up Angela greet Maura with a peck on the cheek. Grabbing Maura's hand Jane led her into the dining room where Tommy and Frankie were already sat.

"Hey Maura" Tommy said cheerfully "Hi Tommy" Sitting down Jane took a seat next to her. A minute later Angela came walking in with their lunch. Placing everyone's plates down she took a seat at the end of the table.

"So what are you lot up to today" Angela asked gingerly "Well me and Frankie are going to head to the skate park in a bit, Jane do you and Maur want to come" Tommy announced taking a bite of his sandwich

"We're good thanks, we're actually having a movie day in a bit, oh and we're having curry for tea and before you ask. No you three can't come" Jane said bluntly. "Wasn't even going to ask sis" "Yeah right"

* * *

An hour later Maura and Jane arrived back at Maura's, shutting the door Jane headed to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Jane" "What?" "It's half 3 in the afternoon"

"Your point is" Jane asked frowning. "You've never drank this early before" Maura responded coming to stand infront on Jane. "Yeah I know, I know. But aseen as we're watching movies all afternoon I thought you wouldn't mind" She said taking a swig of her beer. "I don't care if we're having a movie afternoon, I don't want you drinking this early. You get drunk after 3 beers, plus they don't last you that long"

Grabbing the beer out of Jane's hand Maura placed it back in the fridge. "What the hell Maur, I was having one beer. I probably wouldn't of had another one until our curry tonight" Jane almost shouted defensively "I don't care Jane! I don't want you drinking this early, why can't you just listen for once in your life"

Jane sighed "Fine if this is the way your going to be then I'm of. Sit here and drink your excrement tea" Picking up her key's Jane slammed the front door shut and headed home.

* * *

When Jane arrived home she took Jo-Friday for a walk. Arriving back half an hour later she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took a seat on her sofa before turning on ESPN to watch the highlights on the softball from last night. Suddenly her phone buzzed, picking it up it was a text from Maura.

_I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, it's just that my uncle died from drinking to much and he got liver cancer then one of my patients today died from drinking...I'm sorry Jane-M _

Rubbing her face Jane threw her phone back onto the coffee table before deciding what she was going to do.

Sitting at her sofa at home a tear escaped Maura's eyes, walking into the kitchen she fed Bass. "Hey buddy" Kneeling down she placed the lettuce and and strawberry on is feeding mats"Life sucks, so does love. Your lucky your not human" Rubbing his shell she stood back up and headed into her bedroom changing into some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Checking her phone there was no text back from Jane.

Sighing she lied down on the couch and soon dropped of to sleep. Two hours later she was woken with a loud knocking coming from her front door, standing up she rubbed her eyes before answering it. Looking up Jane stood there holding a brown paper back and a bottle of wine.

"Hi, I've been stood here ten minutes ya know" Jane said. "I'm sorry...I, I was asleep. Come in" Letting Jane in she closed the door behind her. Joining Jane in the kitchen she took a seat t the island.

"What did you bring" Looking into the back Jane tapped her away. "No peeking, my treat" Pulling the back towards her she pulled out rice and curry, once it was dished up and took a seat next to Maura and poured the wine.

"I'm sorry abut earlier Maura...I did get your text...I just didn't know how to text back, so I brought you dinner" Placing her fork down Maura looked at Jane "It's ok, I understand, I meant it though" "I know, sorry. I hope you can forgive me"

Maura smiled "Yeah, just promise me, you'll limit your drinking" "I will" Placing her hand over Maura's they both smiled before carrying on eating.

* * *

_**Sorry for slow update, hope you enjoyed this chapter...don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	7. It Is

Chapter 7

After eating they vacated to the couch, turning on _The proposal _Maura snuggled up to Jane. "Sandra Bullock is someone I've always found good-looking" Jane said out of nowhere. Maura lifter her head to look at Jane. "You have" Jane laughed "Yeah, but there's someone even more good-looking, who is amazing, beautiful, funny, and different"

"Really" Maura said amused

"Yeah well you know, just this someone called Maura Isles" Blushing deep red Maura moved to kiss Jane on the cheek before laying her head back down on her shoulder. Once the film had finished Maura walked Jane to the door.

"I enjoyed you company" Maura said as stood on the door step. "So did I, oh by the way. Loving the car." Jane said with a huge grin on her face

"Thanks, you working tomorrow?" "Yeah" Jane responded

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" "You will" Giving eachother a quick hug and kiss Jane headed home.

* * *

Two weeks later Jane and Maura had been on two more dates and were in fact officially together. Jane had managed to get Angela to shut up about the whole marriage thing. Now Maura was sat in _The __Ponsmere _ drinking her wine and chatting to Mike.

"So, lucky you and Jane then" Mike said drying one of the pint glasses. "Yeah, we're finally on track, I've never felt so loved and looked after."

"Well she's a keeper" "Yeah I know" Maura responded going deep red.

"Ok, guys this is a song I've never sand in public before. I've been practising it all week and I'm finally ready...hope y'all enjoy" Nodding towards Gerard he counted the band in and they began playing.

"_All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I've been_  
_And how I got to where I am_  
_But these stories don't mean anything_  
_When you've got no one to tell them to_  
_It's true, I was made for you"_

__Maura smiled to herself, sipping her wine she looked at Mike who had a massive grin across his face "It's a beautiful song" Maura said Mike nodded in agreement.

_"I climbed across the mountaintops_  
_Swam across the ocean blue_  
_I cross over lines and I broke all the rules_  
_And baby I broke them all for you_  
_Oh because even when I was flat broke_  
_You made me feel like a million bucks_  
_You do, I was made for you_  
_You see the smile that's on my mouth_  
_It's hiding the words that don't come out_  
_All of the friends who think that I'm blessed_  
_They don't know I'm in this mess_  
_No they don't know who I really am_  
_And they don't know what I've been through_  
_Like you do, and I was made for you_  
_All of these lines across my face_  
_Tell you the story of who I am_  
_So many stories of where I've been_  
_And how I got to where I am_  
_Oh but these stories don't mean anything_  
_When you've got no one to tell them to_  
_It's true, I was made for you_  
_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you" _

Everyone clapped as the song finished, climbing of the stage Jane walked towards Maura. Sitting down next to her she pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you" Jane said "I love you to Jane"

__"Beer?" Mike asked "Yeah thanks, so..you like the song?"

"I did, it was beautiful Jane, best song that you've sung." Maura replied happily "Thanks" Picking up her beer Jane took a swig, before placing it back down and ordering some food.

It soon half eleven and Jane drove Maura home, standing on the door step Jane pulled Maura in for a kiss. "I had fun tonight" Jane said sheepishly "So did I Jane. You want to stay tonight?"

"I'd love to Maur but I can't sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. I have something planned so hopefully you'll enjoy it"

"Ok I'll text you"

Coming together for a kiss they soon parted and Jane hopped in her car and drove of back to her apartment.


	8. I can'tso tell me,I love you

_**Thank you all for the story followers/author followers and alerts...please keep 'em coming along with the reviews here's the next chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day Jane knocked on Maura's door, with no answer she knocked again and again until she finally opened up.

"Jesus what took you so long...you look like a wreck" Jane said stepping inside and closing the door behind her whilst Maura got to making a coffee.

"I over slept" Maura responded wiping her eyes. "It's half ten, your usually up at eight"

"I know" Maura said taking a seat on the stool at the island in her kitchen, Jane took a seat next a her rapping one arm around her shoulders. "What's matter Maur"

"Nothing, I just over slept like I said...you woke me up so I haven't had a wash yet" Maura sighed "Sorry Maur, I didn't mean to. I thought you would've been up. Why did you over sleep it isn't like you. Please Maura just tell me what the matter is"

"It's...it's just that you seem distant the last couple of days, I know I sound a bit clingy...but. Yeah sorry" Maura stood up and headed over to the kettle to make there coffee's and Jane came to stand next to her

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know I had been, you are still up for today though aren't you" Maura turned around and gave Jane a hug "Cause I am"

* * *

An hour later Jane and Maura arrived at Fenway park. Climbing out of the car she Jane walked over to the passenger side and opened the car door for Maura. "This is why I told you to wear a T-shirt and shorts" They walked in to the grounds and were met by former Boston Red Sox captain Jason Varitek. After shaking hands they headed onto the pitch.

"We're playing baseball?" Maura asked "Yep, Jason can teach you how to really bat.

A little over an hour later Jane and Maura headed back to the car. "That was quite fun, thanks Jane" Maura said whilst putting her seatbelt on.

"NO problem, where would you like to go for lunch?"

Maura thought for a while whilst Jane drove. "Sportello" "Hmm, you fancy Italian now do ya Maura"

"Yeah, problem with that Rizzoli" Maura responded cheekily. "Not at all" About 10 minutes later they arrived. Heading inside they took a seat at the far end facing the door. Picking up the menus they began to look what they wanted. A few minutes later the waiter came over.

"You ladies ready to order?"

"Yes, two Carbonara's please, and ford rinks can we have a Garibaldi and a Campari please"

"certainly, drinks will be right up your food will be about half an hour"

"Ok thank you" And with that the waiter headed back to the kitchen and Jane and Maura got into conversation. Half an hour later there food arrived and they started eating.

"Mmm this is gorgeous, thank you Jane" Maura said taking another bite. "No problem, it's my treat to you like I said"

After they had finished eating they paid the bill and headed out. Jumping in the car Jane turned the engine on.

"So where to now" "We..well you, are going shopping. I figured because you've been busy with work you wouldn't have had time to buy some more cloths and...shoes so I'm going to take you"

"Jane, you really don't have to" Maura said sweetly. "I know, even if I did. I wouldn't be doing it because I have to I'd be doing it because I want to."

"Ok, what has gotten in to you anyway, treating me all day and been extra sweet and nice." Jane looked shocked "Don't I treat you anyway. Look Maura, i just feel like treating you to a day out, for some fun and just to relax for once."

Maura just smiled she didn't have a problem with that at all. _Got she's so sweet how did I ever come to deserve someone so nice_ Maura thought to herself as they drove towards Cambridge Side Galleria mall. Just after ten minutes they arrived and headed inside.

"It's quite busy for a Saturday" Jane said taking hold of Maura's hand. "You should see Friday nights, you ever been in here before Jane?"

Jane laughed. "I may have had money saved up, to buy the apartment, bike and the car but I need the money that I've got left to bay for food, and bills. So no I've never been in here, I've never really been one for cloths shopping anyway"

"Oh" Maura said surprised "Well aseen as your treating me today, for something in return I'm going to treat you and get you some cloths"

"Maura you don't have to like I said I'm not really a cloths shopper" "Jane, I've seen your draws, some cloths you could do with throwing out, I mean c'mon you were wearing a red Sox jersey and black cotton shorts. Ok you've changed into a tank top and three quarter denim shorts now but before."

"C'mon Maur, it'll be fine" "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I am buying you cloths whether you like it or not"

Jane threw her hands up in defeat after Maura had used her middle name"Alright alright ok fine, BUT I decide what cloths I want, you can just be the perfect girlfriend that says I look nice in them"

Maura laughed "Ok, and isn't it the man who is supposed to say if his girlfriend or wife looks good in something...which means you have to compliment me?"

"Work with me Maur" Jane said taking Maura's hand back in hers. "Ok"

An hour later they were in Hollister and Jane was looking at the polo tops. "Jeez Maura are you sure you want to buy me these"

"Jane I'm sure, anything else you want from in here" Jane had a quick look around "Nope that's it" "Ok then"

Once paid they headed into the Lee Cooper store so that Jane could get some baseball boots and leather boots.

* * *

At seven o'clock they arrived back at Maura's placing the bags down on the kitchen island Maura got to making some coffee.

"Maura"

"Yeah" Maura turned round to look at Jane and didn't notice her hand reaching into her pocket. Just as she was about to pull out the swayed box when her phone started ringing, sighing she picked it up...it was Angela.

"Ma!, I thought I told you not to call tonight"

_"I wouldn't have but..."_

"But what"

_"Tommy has been taken in again" _

_"_What! What do you mean he has been taken in again, what'd do this time"

_"He got accused of stealing some beer, Janie can you come meet me and your father at the police station" _

"Yeah sure I'll be right there...you owe me Ma."

Hanging up she turned back round to face Maura. "I'm sorry Tommy has been arrested again, got accused of stealing I'm going to have to go to the police station"

"No, it's ok. I can come with you if you like"

"If you really want to" Jane said whilst picking her keys back up "Yeah, I can keep you company"

"OK, c'mon then"

Five minutes later they arrived at BPD. Heading through the doors they were met my Angela and Frank Snr. Jane hadn't stepped foot in the station since she got fired, it felt weird, strange like she belonged there. Been a cop had always been Jane's dream job, when she got kicked out she was devastated and needed and job so obviously she met Mike and he hitched her up with one as a waiter at the bar and then as a singer where she finally got a band together.

Jane tried getting her job back after her lieutenant said he would never see another Jane Rizzoli and was sad he had to let her go. But here she was now, standing in the middle of the station because of her brother.

"Hey Ma, where's Tommy"

"He's n the interview room, they won't let us in" Jane patted her Mothers shoulder. "OK, well I'll see if they'll let me and Maura in."

Heading up to the desk she spoke to the man and he let the in. Knowing her way around Jane led Maura up to the interview room where she was met by Korsak.

"Rizzoli, haven't seen you in god knows when, you haven't changed one bit how're you?"

"I'm good thanks Korsak, which room is Tommy in" Jane asked hurriedly. Korsak pointed to the room he just came out of. "Thanks Korsak, can go in"

"You can stand behind the screen, they haven't finished interviewing him yet

"OK thanks Korsak, c'mon Maur"

Ten minutes later Jane was aloud in, walking up to him she sat on the table.

"What the hell Tommy, I thought you were going to be good"

"Hey, Janie don't go shouting at me I didn't do nothing, I swear. I was set up." Jane stood back up rubbing her face.

"I'm supposed to believe you now? You ruined my night because of this"

"I ruined your night? How did I ruin your night"

"Look it doesn't matter, can you prove you didn't do it." Jane asked "Not by myself, but if you can convince the cops to look at the recordings then yes. Jane please you were the best cop I knew, you lost your job over something stupid. Please just see what you can do."

"Fine, but you owe me big time"

"Ok"

Walking back out the room, Jane led Maura up to the Bullpen. "Jane are sure we're meant to be up here"

"NO we're not Maura, but I've got prove Tommy didn't do it. Been a cop was my dream job, you should have seen me when I got fired, i was a wreck...hopefully this'll prove them wrong for kicking me out."

"Even though it's been two years?"

"Even though it's been two years, c'mon"

Jane pushed the doors open, and called Cavanaugh's name and he came walking out of his office.

"What're you doing here Rizzoli?" He asked cross but surprised "Trying to get Tommy out of here, to prove that he didn't do it. I want you to try and get hold of the recordings"

"Why three witnesses said he stole the beer Jane"

"Why are Homicide even dealing with it?"

"Because there was a murder in the shop, down the drink isle"

"Oh so now Tommy is been accused of murder aswell, look I don't care if I'm not a cop anymore Sean I want those tapes ASAP."

"Fine, but if he's guilty..."

"He won't be"

* * *

An hour later they had the tapes and had just finished watching them over. "I think that proves pretty well that Tommy didn't steal anything, the guy with the mask and hood on put them in his bag and as Tommy turned the man next to him got stabbed by the same guy and then he ran. And I bet these 'Witnesses' were paid for by him...can I atleast help you solve this one"

"Fine, Rizzoli your brother didn't do any of this it's proven he didn't but your not a cop anymore so your not dealing with this."

"I know Tommy more than any of you, let me look into his mates, his old cell mates anything please"

Cavanaugh sighed. "Fine, you have twenty-four hours, if you don't find anything we deal with it ourselves" "Ok" Jane responded, sitting back down at her old desk where no-one had taken her place she turned the computer on and got t it whilst Maura grabbed them both a coffee and informed Angela and Frank about the situation.

* * *

Three hours later Jane had three suspects, one of them Justin Lock who was Tommy's old mate in high school and was a trouble maker had been caught stealing one before and the other two Michael Brown and Philip Novak who were his old cell mates who had been arrested for stealing and attempted murder. After informing Cavanaugh, Frost and Korsak they got them in and started interviewing them. Frost was sat at his desk when Maura walked over.

"Hi, Maura right?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about Jane's past relationships"

"Yeah, alot. She told me everything why?"

Back in the interview room Justin was innocent. "Ok, Korsak bring Philip in"

An hour later after interviewing Philip and Michael, Jane tracked down Cavanaugh "What're got Rizzoli" Jane smiled "Michael did it."

"Any reason"

"Tommy got released before he did, they didn't get along inside and got into about two fights, Michael wanted pay back so has been tracking him down for the past week and finally managed to get him where he wanted him."

"Ok, good going Rizzoli"

"Thanks...oh hey, Sean. I know I'm not a cop, but give me a badge, let me have this arrest please" Jane asked pleadingly with hope in her eyes.

"Here..fill your boots"

Handing her handcuffs and a badge Jane thanked him and went to arrest Michael.

* * *

An hour later Jane and Maura arrived back at Maura's. Heading inside Maura put the kettle on and Jane took a seat at the island. "Hey, Maur...are alright, you've been quiet ever since we left the station."

"Yeah I'm fine, you did well today. don't know why they someone like you go" "Thanks" Jane responded blushing.

t was edging near half eleven and Jane and Maura decided to head to bed. Once dressed they climbed in and came together for a kiss. Growing deeper Maura pushed Jane onto her back and came to straddle her. Moving her hand up Jane's shirt she went to remove it when Jane suddenly stopped her.

"What it it?"

"Maur, I'm sorry. I can't I', not ready"

Climbing out of bed Maura headed into the kitchen and Jane through her head back _For fuck's sake Rizzoli! _

A few seconds later she was joined by Jane.

"Maur...I said I'm sorry"

"Yeah I know you did, and it's ok...but what isn't ok is you lying to me"

"What?"

Jane asked confused, Maura moved to sit on the stool.

"You lying to me"

"What did I lie about"

"Oh my god Jane, your ex's you said they messed you around"

"They did, they took my money and my ex cheated on me"

"Were they good n bed?"

"What?, why do you want to know"

"Were they Jane" A tear escaped Jane's eye. "I-I-I, I can't say"

"Why? Because your a virgin"

"What the hell, where did you hear that?" Maura let out a small laugh. "You can't even admit it can you. I was speaking to Frost whilst you were interrogating Michael and Philip."

"OH shit"

"Oh, so now you know what I'm on about. You never slept with your ex's did you? Why was that Jane and you won't sleep with me. Something you want to tell me. You haven't even got dressed infront of me!"

"Maura I'm sorry ok. There's a reason to it all, there really is I swear"

"Is it a good reason"

"Yes it's perfectly good reason" More tears ran down Jane's cheeks.

"Then tell em what is the reason"

Wiping her eyes Jane took a seat next to Maura.

"I haven't got changed infront of you or anyone in the past four years because...be...because I'm ashamed of my body. Of all the scars that I have on my torso and my thighs. When I was in the police force there was a risky case. BPD got attacked lets say. Frost and Korsak were out on a case and I was back at the station doing an interview with a witness. The guys that we had evidence against, surrounded BPD and they were there to get the evidence, one of my old colleagues held me hostage. He wrapped his arm around the front of me almost strangling me, he dragged me out side with a gun to my head. By that time Frost and Korsak, and the rest of BPD and FBI had arrived, they were all outside, armed. I told them to fire, but...but they couldn't without shooting me. So I grabbed his hand that the gun was in, I pulled it down to my abdomen and shot my self. The bullet went right through to him and killed him."

Jane wiped a few tears away. "I was in intensive care for three days, then kept on a ward for two weeks before I was sent home. I was of work for three months after that. I hate it, I hated not been able to work and not been able to make any arrests. I kept myself to myself for a while. I've gathered scars over the years, I've been cut across my neck with a scalpel when I was kidnapped by Hoyt, he stabbed two into my hands. I was terrified, I thought I was going to die, luckily Korsak saved me. On my last year, me and Frost were on a stake out for a well known suspect. We had been chasing him for about ten minutes when he came to a dead end, he pulled out his knife, I was running to fast and he swayed his sword and caught me on my stomach and cut my abdomen. Was taken into hospital was out in forty eight hours. Also a week later chasing a man, he climbed over some barbed wire so me been me went after him, caught my abdomen again, I managed to get him though. And I have scars on my back...from-from-my..er-my first girlfriend"

Maura caught hold of Jane's hand as she wiped more tears away. "We got into and argument and she punched me across the face and scratched my back...the scares on my thighs are from those aswell, but there fading and you can barley notice them."

"Jane I-I-I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I love you, ok? No matter what I love you, I'll always love you."

Jane stood up, reaching the bottom of her tank top she moved it up to show her scars, a tear escaped Maura's eyes.

"You still love me?"

"Yes Jane, I still love you. There scares, just scares. They show your bravery and who you are, Jane you can barley notice them because of your tones skin. But even f you could I wouldn't care. I love you with all my heart, your amazing, brave, sweet, funny, unique, different...in a good way. And you car about people so much, with your brother Tommy I saw how hurt you were and how important it was to prove his innocence, and you did that. Jane you deserve your job back. Your an excellent cop. Anybody would be able to see that, trust me. Please don't let a few scars get in the way. I honesty couldn't care less"

"You couldn't?"

"NO, Jane I love you"

Standing up Maura moved forwards and pulled Jane n for a hug "I love you too Maura" Pulling apart Maura wiped Jane remanding tears away.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired Maur, can we just curl up and watch some movies with hot chocolate?"

"Sure, marsh mellows and cream?"

Jane let out a small laugh "Yeah"

Ten minutes later Jane was curled up to Maura whilst they watched _Love __Actually _

For the first time Jane Rizzoli let someone else comfort her rather than the other way round.

* * *

_**Thought you guys deserved a long chapter so there it was...wasn't to sure about the ending it kind of wrote itself, please review and let me know what you think..Love you guys xx **_


	9. Inspiration

_**Thank you for the reviews...and if you're wondering how Jane was aloud to arrest him, well you'll find out in next couple of chapters...hope you like this chapter x :-)**_** x**

* * *

Two days later Jane and Maura were more than happy with eachother. Maura said she would wait for when Jane is ready before they went further with there relationship. Jane had taken the last to nite's of work to give her throat a rest, but now she was ready to go back, Mike had heard what had gone on with Jane and Maura and glad that they didn't fall out altogether as he kept saying how perfect they were together and for eachother.

Jane and Maura ate lunch around Jane's and now both sat on there own sofa's watching TV. Jane checked her phone, with it been on silent she didn't see the three miss calls, two of Angela, one of Maura then five texts, Two of Angela and three of Maura. Spitting out her drink she quickly texted her Ma back, saying she might be back for tea might not and immediately rang Maura.

_"Hello?" _

_"Maur, It's Jane. Sorry I missed your call my phone was on silent, what's up?" _

_"It' ok, I gathered you would be busy watch the red Sox game or catching up on sleep. I was just wondering what time you working tonight?" _

_"Erm, eight till eleven why?" _

_"Well your mother texted me when neither of us could get through to you. She asked me a soon as I got hold of you to ask if you wanted to eat there. I don't mind but It's up to you"_

"_Oh, how did you get Ma's number anyway" _

_"She got hold of my number, she said she looked through your phone to get it" _

_"SHE DID WHAT?!" _

_"Jane calm down, she didn't look at your texts" _

_"Yeah right. Bout dinner, I think we will eat there tonight, I miss Ma's chilli with sour cream" _

_"Haha ok Jane, do you want me to pick you up or..."  
_

_"Only if I get to drive your car" _

_"Not a chance" _

_"Urgh, I'll pick you up on the Harley then, so make sure you wear jeans" _

_"Oh don't worry Jane, I'll be wearing the leather pants" _

_"Oh, ok, I'll see you at half five...bye love you" _

_"Ok, bye love you too"_

Hanging up Jane threw her phone onto the table and smiled to herself.

* * *

Two hours later Jane arrived at Maura's, taking her helmet of and shutting of the engine she walked up to her girlfriends door. Knocking Maura immediately opened up hearing the Harley coming up the drive.

"Hey,you ready" Jane said checking Maura out in the leather pants and blue blouse

"Yeah, just got to grab my purse" Maura said smiling at Jane who was wearing the chinos she brought and the green polo top from Hollister. Locking the door Maura put on the spare helmet and jumped on the back of the bike, clinging round Jane's waist, she revved the engine up before heading to her Mothers house.

Grabbing her key, she turned it in the lock, she let her and Maura in before calling out to Angela to let her know they were there. "In the kitchen girls" Angela's loud voice came.

Walking in that direction they headed in and were greeted by, Angela, Frank, Frankie and Tommy. "Hey guys, we're having Chilli aren't we Ma?"

"Yes we are sweetheart..hello"

Giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek then Maura, she returned to the stove. "You got soured cream Ma"

"Yes I have, It'll be about fifthteen minutes so go watch TV if you like."

"Ok, I'm just going to show Maura my old room first...should be fun, c'mon Maur"

Grabbing her hand she lead her back through the living room, and up the stairs. Turning left Jane slowly pushed the door open, switching the light on it revealed Jane's pink canopy bed, wooden dresser, desk and wardrobe.

"Pink?" Maura asked curiously

"Don't...I hated it, I used to just get my black blanket to cover it up. Especially when I had mates round" Jane said sitting on her bed.

"I can imagine, it's a nice room, it's spacious" Maura concluded leaning against the desk

"Yeah, try been a teenager who needs room" Jane said laughing. "I'm sure it weren't that bad"

"Nah, it wasn't. Until when I had Susan round and she grabbed my blanket because she was cold and saw that it was pink" Jane scrunched her nose up. "She was surprised, but understood over family meal when she was sleeping round...Ma decided to announce that I needed to be more feminine and find some lads to go out with. Some nice handsome one's that'll treat me right. Yeah fuck that...that's when I told her I was gay"

"Over family dinner? Whilst having a friend sleep round" Maura asked shocked

"Yeah, don't worry Susan already new"

"She did?" Maura asked tilting her head

"Yeah...cuz...I-I was going out with her"

"Thought you said you've only had two girlfriends"

"I have...had, Susan, we were together about two weeks. Then her family decided to move to England, and we never spoke again. Didn't bother me, we were still young so...didn't hurt as much as it would if lost you"

"Aww Jane"

"What"

"That...that's really sweet" Maura said pressing her hand against her chest

"Urgh, shut up" Both laughing they decided to head back downstairs.

* * *

An hour later after eating dinner, they were just finishing of there pudding when Jane got a text from Mike. _It's a busy night can you get here any sooner-Mike xx _

Sighing Jane texted back

_Hey Mike, can't sorry. Just finishing eating pudding with Maura at Ma's, will be there ASAP promise-J xx _

"Everything ok" Maura asked

Jane looked at her and smiled "Yeah, it was just Mike asking if I could go any sooner...pretty busy night"

"Oh, ok. Well we can go whenever your ready"

"Yeah, I'll just finish eating this then we can go"

"Ok"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jane and Maura arrived at The Ponsmere, heading in they gasped at the amount of people there before heading up to the bar to be bed by the rest of Poison Ivy.

"Hey guys" Jane said taking a seat

"Hey, Jane can you go straight up please...I'll pay you extra"

Jane laughed "Sure, see ya soon Maura"

Giving her a quick kiss she head up on stage with her band.

"Wine" Mike asked

"Yeah thanks, you alright?" Maura asked

"Yeh, not bad...started dating someone"

"Really, who?"

"I'll tell ya when Jane is takng her break"

"Ah ok"

"Anyway, how're you"

"Not bad, had dinner at Jane's mother's"

"So she said, nice dinner" Mike asked placing Maura's drink down

"Yeah it was. It's pretty busy in here" Maura said taking a sip of her drink

"God yeah I know, good job I got Andy and Charlotte working tonight. Dunno why it's so busy though"

"Must all of a sudden got popular"

"Haha yeah"

Twenty minutes later Jane was on her last song before her full ten minute break

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone"

Picking the mic up out of it's stand Jane smiled at Maura.

"_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind_  
_On the border line_  
_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up when everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..."_

Jane placed the mic back in it's stand and smirked at Maura

"_...__I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone..."_

The song finished and Jane climbed of stage and went to go sit back down next to Maura whilst Mike got her a beer. "You ok" Jane asked Maura whilst taking a swig of her beer

"Yeah thanks, your throat hurting?"

"Not yet, but tonight will probably be worth it if it does"

Taking another swig of her beer two girls came to stand by the side of her, between the age of 25 and 30

"Hi, I'm Bec and this is my mate Melissa, we love your singing and we're like really big fans of yours, can we have your autograph please"

"HI, yeah sure"

Grabbing the pen she signed the paper and gave it back to them

"Thanks, your an inspiration to us. Especially to me. I heard about you coming out and I thought you were really brave, I read the paper about the whole getting kicked out thing and then saving your brother from going in again I thought that was amazing. You don't care what people say and you take life as it comes, I like that...and to be fair wish I could find a girl like yours...she's a keeper"

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means...how old are you?"

"Erm twenty seven why?"

"See the barmaid"

"yeah"

"Think she's hot?"

"Yeah..she's not bad"

"Hey Charlotte come over here"

Walking over to Jane she asked what was up

"Charlotte this is Bec, Bec this is Charlotte. Your both single same age...talk"

"Erm hi" Charlotte said timidly

"Hey" Bec responded before her and Melissa followed her down the other end of the bar.

"Wow Jane"

"What"

"You handed that really well, your amazing. I loved how they looked up to you" Jane laughed

"Yeah, first autograph I've ever signed, I'm shocked, but pleased with myself for been an inspiration."

"Yeah well you are, and you deserve to be treated well"

"Thanks Maur"

"No problem...I love you"

"I love you too" Jane responded before giving her a kiss and heading back up on stage.


	10. Out With It Rizzoli

_**Thank you for the reviews and author/story alerts really appreciate them and I get really happy. I love reviews so keep 'em coming, here's chapter ten oh BTW I'm now back home so more updates hopefully although school starts again on Tuesday so they'll probs start slowing down again but I'll try and update two-three times a week... here's chapter**_** 10.**

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up, looking around Jo-Friday was on the bed next to her. Remembering Maura stayed last night she got up and headed into the kitchen dressed in her Red Sox jersey and Pyjama bottoms. Smiling to herself she sat at the breakfast bar and watched Maura rome around the kitchen making and English breakfast for them both and some coffee.

"Morning Maur...Maur...MAURA!" Jane shouted her girlfriends name at the end and thankfully got her attention. "Sorry Jane, you alright" Maura said placing the coffee's down and sitting opposite Jane.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just trying to get your attention. Smells good" Jane complimented. "Yeah It's almost done, won't be long"

"OK" Jane responded with a smile

A little of an hour an a half later after eating, showering and getting dressed Jane and Maura were sat on the couch with Jo between them

"SO, what do you wanna do today Maur" Jane asked playing with Jo's ear.

"It's up to you, I don't really mind" Maura replied sweetly

"Your so difficult to work with"Jane laughed "But...I still love ya for it" She added

"Thanks...so, what we doing" Maura asked

"Erm, well I don't have to work until eight tonight so we cou..." Jane got cut of my her phone buzzing. Grunting she picked it up and read the text. "But, I have to go speak to Frost, Tommy and Ma...great. I'll give you a lift home then I'll see you later?"

"Ok, and don't worry, I'll walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus your Mothers house and BPD is in different direction so I wouldn't want to take you out of your way" Maura said

"Yeah I know, and I wouldn't mind going out of my way for you. If your sure?"

"I am"

"Ok"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jane was at Angela's and Maura was at home, watching TV and drinking some tea. Becoming bored she decided to text Jane.

_Hey, just wondering when your getting back. Fancy a walk?-M xoxoxo _

Pressing send she threw her phone back on the coffee table. Ten minutes later she got a reply

_Hey Maur, I'll be about twenty mins, and there's something I need to tell you aswell. Which I hope you'll be please to hear.- J xoxoxox_

_Ok, I'll see you then meet me round mine-M xoxoxo_

Standing up she headed into the kitchen and decided to feed Bass and make herself a sandwich for lunch.

* * *

Half an hour later Jane knocked on Maura's door, opening up Maura let her in. Greeting her with a kiss she led her over to the sofa and they sat down.

"Ok well, the thing is.. I well I..." "Jane...just say it" "I got my job back"

"What" Maura half asked shocked

"Yeah, I'm on desk duty for a week to start me of then I get to go out on field again... are you ok with all this" Jane asked uncertainly

"Of course I am, I told you you deserved your job back and now you do I'm please with you" Maura said cheerfully

"Thanks"

* * *

A week later after solving one case Jane was sat at her desk opposite Frost.

"So...when can I tell Maura"

"When you decide to ask her that important question of yours" Frost said coming to sit on Jane's desk.

"Urgh, why do I have to wait till then. Why can't I tell her now. You know I was going to ask her but Ma interrupted." Jane said frustrated

"Because it's confidential, you have to be that close in order for her to know" Frost explained

"What if she hates me when I tell her. If she hates me from keeping it from her..."

"Jane, it'll be fine she loves you trust me it'll be fine. Anyway when you thinking of asking. It's been what, about a month and a half probably more than that that you two have been dating."

"I know, and I'm thinking next week, two months next Thursday" Jane responded happily

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks"

* * *

That Thursday, Jane knocked on Maura's door. Opening quickly she revealed her short purple dress to Jane who was dressed in Black trousers, White shirt and a Black fitted waistcoat. "Hey beautiful, you ready to go." Jane asked with a big smile on her face.

"yes I am" Stepping out Maura locked her door and jumped in Jane's car of which Jane was holding the door open for her.

"So what's the plan for tonight"

"Well, Mike said I have to work from half seven to half eight but then I'm all yours."

"Great, can't wait"

Arriving at The Ponsmere they headed inside and took a seat at the bar and ordered a wine for Maura and Beer for Jane of Mike.

"You ladies have fun tonight...when Jane has worked"

"Haha thanks Mike we will...cruel your making her work on our anniversary"

"Sorry" Mike said

"It's ok" Taking a swig of her beer Jane placed it back down and gave Maura a kiss "See you later...enjoy babe"

Heading up on stage with her band Mike gave Maura a funny look "Babe?"

"Don't ask she's never called me it before" Maura said

"No I know...she must really love you"

"Yeh, and I really love her too...hey you never did tell us who your dating"

"Oh yeah...I promise f your remind me I'll tell you tonight" Mike promised

"Ok"

_"It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind _

_ I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_  
_Didn't look out below_  
_Watch the time go right out the window_  
_Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know_  
_Wasted it all just to watch you go"_

"I need you to sing again sometime Maur" Mike announced

"Ha , your joking right" Maura said "No I'm not, you have beautiful voice" Mike said

"Thanks but I'm alright" "Ahh maybe another time"

Half an hour later Jane took a break finishing of her beer and having a quick conversation and kisses with Maura she headed back up on stage.

"She seems happier than usual" Mike announced drying a pint glass

"Yeah I know, I don't know what it is...awhwell I'm not complaining"

"Haha, yeah. I think it's because she's truly happy for once and actually in love with someone"

"She said that, she said she's in love with me" Maura asked

"No, not to me or anyone I know, but I can tell she is and when she has the guts to say it which she should because she's a Rizzoli, she'll say it. And she'll mean it"

Maura just smiled and turned to face Jane. Twenty minutes Jane was on her last song

"Ok last night of the song guys here we go"

Picking her guitar up she began playing it and the rest of her band joined in

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me Reminds me of childhood memories Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face She takes me away to that special place And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry  
Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine_

_* Instrumental*_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies As if they thought of rain I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place Where as a child I'd hide And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by  
Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine _

___* Instrumental*_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine Oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine Ooh, sweet love of mine _

___* Jane guitar solo*Instrumental*_

_Where do we go? Where do we go now? Where do we go?  
Where do we go? Where do we go now? Oh, where do we go now? _

_Where do we go? Where do we go now?(Sweet child)Ooh, where do we go now?  
Where do we go? Oh, where do we go now? Oh, where do we go ? _

_Where do we go now? Where do we go? Oh, where do we now?  
Now now now now now now now _Once finished Jane jumped off stage and headed over to Maura and grabbed a beer of Mike

"Jane where the hell did you learn to do a guitar solo like that, I thought only Slash could do that" Maura almost shouted cheerfully

"Let's just say Frosts Uncle knew Slash" Jane said with a massive grin on her face

"Wow, I'm impressed" Maura exclaimed

"Maura..."

The whole room went quite, hearing Jane say Maura's name as she had a hidden microphone on. Having called Mike up that day before they arrived he told everyone the plan.

"Jane...what's going on. Why has everyone gone quite"

Then she noticed Jane pull out the small swayed box out of her pocket, getting down on one knee Jane opened it up revealing a 1.5 carat Diamond, 18 carat Yellow Gold ring.

"Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Grabbing the bar and the back of the stool Maura gasped, speechless she didn't know what to say

"Oh my god, Ja...Jane...oh my god" Covering her mouth with her hand she nodded and removed it "YES"

Everyone cheered and Jane slid the ring onto to Maura's finger then stood up and pulled her in for a hug. After they finally letting go they came together for a kiss, when hearing Mike making sick noises they pulled apart and grinned at eachother before giving eachother one final hug then sitting down and ordering a beer each.

"Jane..the ring is gorgeous...it must have cost loads, how the hell did you manage to afford it" Maura asked still shocked

"That's why I've been a tight ass this last month, I wanted to get you a good ring"

"Wait how long have you had this" Maura asked

"About three weeks, I got it the day Tommy got arrested. I was going to purpose to you then but Ma interrupted" Jane said with a shrug

"I'm glad she did, this is a lot better place to do it, thank you so much I love you Jane"

"Same, I love you too Maura"

"What about your ring" Maura asked

"Well I didn't buy it in case you said no" Jane said shyly

Maura smiled "Don't worry about it. I'll sort something out"

"You sure" Jane asked

"Yes I am"

They smiled at eachother before coming together for another kiss. When they parted Mike walked back over

"Congratulations you two...oh and I'll tell you who I'm going out with now"

"Thanks and go on then" Jane picked up her beer

"I'm dating Frost" Spitting out her drink Jane wiped her mouth

"WHAT!? As in Frost Frost as in my partner Frost"

"Yeah" Mike said nervously

"Oh my god, since when was he gay" Jane asked shocked

"He's not, he's Bi"

"Oh my god, I'm going to be having words with him on Monday" Jane said smiling

Two hours later Jane and Maura arrived at Maura's in Beacon hill. After getting dressed in more casual lounging cloths, they grabbed some popcorn and wine, snuggled up on the sofa and watched some movies before heading to bed.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, yet again let me know what you think REVIEW, I really do enjoy reviews so keep 'em coming :) xx**_


	11. I'm in love with you

_**Thank you for the Reviews, there's probably about five ish more chapters to this story so hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

A week later all of Jane's things had been moved into Maura's apartment along with Jo-Friday who was surprisingly getting on with Bass. At work Frost had been telling Jane it was now time to tell Maura the whole truth...and so she was. That night Jane was making dinner in the kitchen when Maura came walking in from working over time. Smiling at her fiancée Maura walked up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her waste and gave her a kiss on the shoulder.

"Hey babe, smell gorgeous...umm Gnocchi" Maura said pulling away and removing her heels.

"Hey, it' almost done. Wine's on the table" Jane responded

"Ok" Maura said walking over and taking a seat. "Oh, I fed Bass for you" Jane said dishing their dinner up

"Thank you"

Ten minutes later and and Maura were tucking into there food and a glass of red wine. Taking a sip of wine Jane put it back down and looked at Maura

"What?" Maura asked

"Maura, there's something I gotta tell you" Jane answered worried

"What is it?" Maura asked putting her knife and fork down.

"Erm well you know Cavanaugh let me do the arrest last month?"

"Yeah"

"And, that they let us straight in" Maura nodded "Well, I told you about the Hoyt thing. And after that I was 'Fired'"

"Wait 'Fired'" Maura asked

"Yeah that's the thing. Cavanaugh wanted to protect me from it so he made it up that I got fired from hacking his computer and that I had moved to LA. When I hadn't. I've been working under cover since then. I couldn't tell anybody. Only Frost, Korsak. Obviously Cavanaugh, and Ma, Frankie, Tommy and Pop know. And now you, Cavanaugh and Frost said I weren't aloud to tell you until we were engaged. And I really wanted you to know. Mike knows, but I told him not to tell anybody. I'm sorry" Jane said taking another sip

"Is that the only reason why you proposed, because you wanted me to know?" Maura asked uncertainly

"What?! God no Maura. I asked you to marry me because I love you. Ok I'm in love with you Maura"

"Your in love with me?"

Jane opened her mouth then closed it again "Ye...yeah, I guess I am. I'm sorry I wish you had known sooner and I'm sorry for lying to you. I understand if you want me to stay in the guest house for a bit or not even th..."

She got cut of by Maura. "Jane, stop. Your rambling. It's fine, Ok? I'm in love with you too. I was just too scared to say it in case you didn't feel the same way. And about the whole police thing. It's fine, I understand why you couldn't tell me. I would of liked to have known sooner but I couldn't because of you safety. And I understand, there's nothing to worry about."

"Really?" "Yes" Maura said taking Jane's hand in her own.

* * *

An hour later after eating dessert aswell they headed to the pub as Jane was working from half eight till ten. Taking a seat they ordered the usual and started talking to Mike.

"I told Maura everything" Jane announced

"Oh, Maura I'm sorry couldn't tell you" Mike apologised.

"It's fine honestly"

Looking towards the door Jane's band came walking in "Well guess I better get up see you in a bit babe" Giving Maura a kiss Jane headed up on stage with her band.

"She said she is in love with me" Maura said and Mike dropped a pint glass on the wooden floor and everybody turned to look at him. Bending down he picked the big bits up and swiped the rest up before returning his attention to Maura.

"She did?" Mike asked

"Yeah, and I said it back"

"I'm really happy for you two"

"Thanks Mike, anyway how are you and Frost" Maura asked with a cheeky grin on her face before picking her drink up and taking a sip

"We're good thanks"

"Good good"

"_You could have bowed out gracefully __But you didn't You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone But you wouldn't __I drive myself crazy tryin' to stay out of my own way The messes that I made but my secrets are so safe The only one who gets me, yeah, you get me It's amazin' to me_

_How every dayEvery day, every dayYou save my life  
I come around all broken down and crowded out And you're a comfort Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate I don't know, I don't know  
How every day Every day, every dayYou save my life  
Sometimes I swear I don't know if I am comin' or goin' But you always say somethin' without even knowin' That I am hangin' onto your words with all my might And it's alright, yeah, I am alright for one more night Every day  
Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day Every day, every day, every day You save me, you save me  
Every day, everyEvery, every day  
_Jane finished the song of and was soon onto the next one.

* * *

Two days later Maura was sat at the island in her kitchen crying whilst Jane was at work, or by this time on her way home. Hearing a key in the door Maura looked up as Jane came walking in. Heading up to Maura she realised she was crying. Springing up from where she was sat Maura walked quickly up to Jane still crying.

"WHAT THE HELL JANE, YOUR EX WAS ROUND HERE, SHE WAS ROUND HERE. AND SHE THREATENED ME SHE SAID IF I DON'T LEAVE YOU SHE'L GET RID OF ME HERSELF. APPARENTLY I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND THAT YOU TWO HAD THE BEST SEX EVER, SHE HAD ME PINNED UP AGAINST THE WALL, SHE SAID THAT YOU TWO SLEPT WITH EACHOTHER LAST NIGHT..."

Jane tried to calm Maur down and pull her in for a hug but received a slap across the face instead. "MAURA...MAURA...CALM DOWN MAURA" Sighing Jane finally managed to pull Maura in for a hug from where she was punching Jane in the chest quite hard and she was sure she was going to have bruises.

"It's ok, calm down it's ok I've got you. It's ok Maura I've got you she won't hurt you, I promise...It's ok baby it's ok..." Jane closed her eyes as a tear escaped her eye.

An hour later Maura was snuggled up to Jane in bed and had fallen asleep, looking down at the beautiful woman, Jane smiled to herself. Stroking Maura's hair she soon dropped of herself.

* * *

_**Short chapter I know but I wanted give you guys an update before I go back to school tomorrow :( year 10, help me, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter...REVIEW and let me know what you think :) x**_


	12. I'm ready Maura

_**OK sorry for such a slow update...bloody school and then the arument with my mom, but everythings fine now...and I'm moving to my dads next week so about two months without school, you guys should be lucky i'm sure they'll be plenty of updates..anyway here's the next chapter. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 12

A week later Jane now had her engagement ring and had just finished solving another case. Driving home someone caught her eye. Coming to a stop she looked out her rear view mirror, it was her ex Charlie. Climbing out of her car she walked straight up to her.

"Oh my god Jane I haven't seen you in ag.." She got cut of my Jane pining her up against the wall.

"Ok calm down, bit feisty ain't ya" Charlie said smiling

"Shut the hell up Charlz, you know what you did. Your bloody well frightened Maura, how the hell did you know where we lived. You're sick ok, I've never slept with you and never will. Ok i'm still a virgin, I suggest you stay the hell away!" Jane shouted angrily before releasing her and drove home.

It was half six when Jane finally arrived home, placing her bag down on the sofa and her keys and phone on the island she stepped up behind Maura who was making dinner.

"Hey Babe, um smells nice. I'm just gonna get dressed" Jane said kissing Maura on the cheek and smacking her ass before heading to get dressed.

Maura dished up their dinner and placed it on the table just as Jane came walking back in, in a pair of three quartered sorts and her red Sox jersey. Sitting down Jane thanked Maura and they began to eat. For the rest of the evening Jane was mostly quiet and Maura was beginning to worry.

* * *

It was Saturday, Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak weren't working. Jane and Maura had gone for a walk with Jo and had arrived home and fed Bass. Jane's phone rang, picking it up it was Mike.

_Hey Mike what'up _

_You coming in tonight...I'll pay you extra _

_Mike you don't have to pay me extra ya know that, but yeah I'll come in _

_OK see you at eight _

_Yep see ya mate _

Hanging up Jane gave Maura a smile "Jane?" "Umm" Jane picked Jo up

"Last nite, you were really quiet compared to usual" Maura said taking a seat on one of the stools

"I had a sore throat" Jane mumbled

"Jane..."

"Ok fine, Maura. When I was driving back last nite I passed Charlie, I stopped the car and got out and just warned her ok. But she had that smug look on her face, and I dunno I'm just hoping she doesn't show up again" Jane sighed, and he doorbell rang

Jane and Maura looked at eachother worried, placing Jo-Friday down Jane opened the door and let out her breath she didn't know she was holding when Frankie stood there with Angela.

"Hi Frankie...Ma" Jane let them in, she looked at Maura who was shocked

"Erm, Ma, Frankie, Maur and I are now engaged"

"Oh"

"Congratulations" Frankie said

"Thank you" Maura responded sweetly standing up and coming to stand next to Jane

"Ma?"

"I dind't think you'd be that committed " Angela said

"Yeah, well...anyway haven't seen you in a while what's being going on" Jane said

"Well your father left" Angela said a little hurt

"I'm sorry Ma...you'll be ok without him" Jane said touching her mothers arm who smiled

"Oh, Mike wants me working to night. It's near the holidays so we'll be loosing the locals but gaining the tourists. SO if ya want Ma, you Frankie and Tommy can come"

"We'll be there"

* * *

Later that nite most of The Ponsmere was in fact tourists, for the first time Jane had being tipped by the audience and it was the best nite in a long time. She was shocked but happy, Frost, Korsak and Cavanaugh had showed up along with Angela, Frankie and Tommy. ON her break Jane had just ordered a beer, turning her head she saw her dad came walking in sitting up straight she didn't know what to say.

"Pa, what're doing here" Jane said standing up as he approached.

"Oh, your mother told you then that I left her. I wanted to see how you and Maura are" He looked down at Jane's left hand and saw the ring

"Yeah, me and Maura are engaged Pa, look feel free to stay. Just don't start an argument or anything"

"I won't, don't worry sweety"

Jane smiled and sat back down next to Maura. Ten minutes later Jane was back up on stage.

_"Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight  
Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
Ready, let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll, and I'm leaving without you  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight  
Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
Rushing, rushing around"_

It was ten o'clock and Jane was onto her last song

_"Oh, oh,  
Oh yeah, oh,  
Who, oh.  
Na na na._

_When I watch you walk,_  
_And I watch you move,_  
_I want some more,_  
_Eyes go up that skirt,_  
_It starts me up,_  
_When your legs go through that door._  
_I don't do boys, just do girls,_  
_I just do girls with style and class._  
_I don't do boys, just do girls,_  
_Just do girls with kissable ass._  
_I will not do boys._  
_No, oh._  
_Girls it's not your game,_  
_But I know tonight, you will come,_  
_Because girls, are best for girls_  
_And when we play._  
_O Oh._  
_'Cause I will not do boys_

_O Oh._

_Hot lips, hot eyes, (band:kiss me), hot stuff, hot smile._

_I'm going to drive you crazy,_  
_Don't do boys, just do girls,_  
_I just do girls with style and class._  
_I don't do boys, just do girls,_  
_Just do girls with kissable ass._

_Na na na.  
Na na na.  
Na na na.  
Na na na._

_I don't do boys.  
Na na na.  
Na na na.  
Na na na.  
Na na na. _

_I don't do boys, I just do girls  
I just do girls with style and class.  
I don't do boys, just do girls,  
Just do girls with kissable ass.  
I don't do boys." _Jane finished, everyone clapped and they began to pack up.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock by the time Jane and Maura arrived home, locking the door Jane walked up to Maura and rapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Growing deeper she pushed Maura up against the fridge. "I'm ready" she mumbled against Maura's lips, Maura pulled away and looked into her eyes, nodding to Maura Jane pulled Maura back into the kiss and guided her into the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind her she pushed Maura back onto the bed. Reaching round to her back she began unzipping Maura's dress, sliding it down her toned body she flung it on the floor where Maura looked shocked.

"Shut up Maura, it'll be fine" Jane said with a wicked smile on her face, before lowing her self back on to Maura and kissing her again. Maura started un-buttoning Jane shirt, taking it of she placed it on the floor and got to work on Jane's trousers. Jane straddled Maura, un clipping her Bra she flung it onto the floor along with Maura's dress, pulling away Jane smiled at Maura before kissing down Maura body and stopped at her boxer knickers.

"These...need to be off" Jane husked

Grabbing either side of them she slid them down Maura's legs and onto the floor. Jane kissed up Maura's torso and began nibbling Maura's neck. Moving her hand up Maura's thigh she began to whimper.

"Jane, please"

"Wow, you talk" Jane teased

Moving her hand further up, she began rubbing Maura's clit with her thumb and thrusted two fingers in and out of Maura.

"Oh, oh god Jane..please" Maura begged

Maura soon climaxed and it was Jane's turn.

Stripping Jane down Maura slid a finger slowly into Jane, remembering it was her first time. Jane began to moan.

"Maura" Jane squeezed her eye's shut

"You k"

"I'm..f..fine, jus...hurtin'..a, bit...MAURA!" Jane also soon climaxed.

Collapsing onto the bed, Jane opened her eye's and look at Maura who came to lay next to her.

"That, was...amazing" Jane said smiling whilst trying to get her breath back

"It was" Maura said giving Jane a kiss

"I love you Maura"

"I love you too Jane"

They soon dropped of to sleep, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

_**Phew, ok I hoped you liked this chapter...REVIEW and let me know what ya think :D **_


	13. Engagement party

_**Sorry for slow update, finally started my new story One Girl Two Lives though so feel free to check that out...hope you enjoy this chapter**_** WARNING FOUR(NOT ALL FULL) SONGS IN THIS guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

The next day Jane woke up by herself...naked. Remembering what happened the night before she smiled to herself then remembered Maura wasn't there. Climbing out of bed she through on her Red Sox Jersey and a pair of black cotton shorts and padded into Maura's kitchen half asleep.

"Maur?" Jane half shouted

"Yes Jane" Maura answered sweetly dishing up there full English breakfast

"Oh thank god, thought I was that bad for my first time you got up and left" Jane said taking a seat at the island

"In my house?" Maura remarked

"Yeah good point...thanks babe" Jane said taking a bite of her breakfast

* * *

Just over an hour later Jane and Maura were both showered and dressed and now sat in the kitchen drinking a coffee.

"Slept well last nite" Jane announced with a smirk and wink

Maura laughed "I bet you did, for a first timer...you weren't bad"

"Weren't bad?" Jane teased

"Well...you know people say I don't kiss and tell" Maura smirked

"Whatever" Jane laughed as her phone started ringing

"Please don't say I have to work on a Sunday" Jane said moaning

_"Rizzoli" _

_"Jane it's Frost, you sounded dissapointed. Don't worry you aren't working" _

_"Thank fuck for that" _

_"Haha, we were just wondering are you throwing an engagement party" _

_"God Frost your gay is showing, no we aren't why?" _

_"Oh, ok. We were just wondering. You coming for drinks tonight" _

Jane glanced at Maura

"_yeah, we'll see ya there by Frost" _

_"Bye Rizzoli"_

Hanging up Jane threw her phone onto the counter

"You don't have to work do you"

"Thankfully not, Frost was asking if we're throwing and engagement party so I said no..."

Maura interrupted "We're not?"

"Erm, I didn't think you'd want one..I'm sorry Maur I should've asked I'm sorry" Jane pleaded

"It's ok it's fine"

"Ok..well he asked if we were going for drinks tonight..."

"Which you said yes to"

"Yeah...well Mike's got me working from nine till 11 anyway so..." Jane looked worried, afraid she might have pissed Maura off

"Jane don't worry, you haven't pissed me off" Maura reassured her

"I never thought that"

"Really? Try telling that to the worried look on your face"

Jane smiled "Whatever"

* * *

At seven O'clock Jane and Maura arrived at The Ponsmere, walking in it was dark and quite

"Frost, Mike...Korsak even?"

Flicking the lights on everyone jumped out and said congratulations which made Jane jump out of her skin

"Fuckcheesus..you bloody scared me" Jane turned around to see Maura stood there smiling gingerly

"You knew about this didn't you that's why you didn't get mad when I said to Frost we aren't having an engagement party"

"Yep, we all know you would say no...so why not" Maura laughed and Mike turned the music on and everyone started partying

"I love you Maura" Jane said grabbing her waist

"I love you too Jane" Maura said wrapping her arms round Jane's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Two hours later Poison Ivy were up on stage singing...Jane the lead as always and the rest of the band filling in whilst Maura was sat at the bar chatting to Mike and Frost.

_"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see Painted faces fill the places I can't reach You know that I could use somebody You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you and all you know and how you speak Countless lovers under cover of the stree tYou know that I could use somebody You know that I could use somebody Someone like you  
Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat I hope it's gonna make you notice I hope it's gonna make you notice  
Someone like me, someone like me Someone like me, somebody"  
_

__"So Maura, I heard a rumor about you and Jane" Mike said

"OH yeah and what might that be mikey-boy"

"Don't ever call me by my childhood name ever again...and just something you too got up to last night" He sad with a wink

"I'm not even going to ask how you know Mike" Maura said taking a sip of her wine

"Yeah probs best not too Maura" Frost said taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jane took her break, exhausted she gave Maura a passionate kiss and ordered a beer of Mike.

"How's tonight actually paying up to you Jane?" Maura said grinning

"I have to admit it's pretty cool, it's good to see Frankie, Tommy and Ma and what the hello...Dad's here what the hell, woah ok don't wanna see that" Jane turned her back on her parents kissing

"Jane, what re they kissing I thought they had broken up" Mike asked confused

"Yep, so did I awh well I'm happy for them" Jane smiled before pulling Maura in for another kiss

"DO you two ever keep your hands of eachother" Tommy said stepping up next to Jane and ordering another beer for him and Frankie

"Shove of Bro" Jane said pushing Tommy slightly

Ten minute's later Jane was back up on stage.

_"Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love  
__She says we've got to hold on to what we've got __  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot  
Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin on a prayer" _

__Tommy tuck a seat next to Maura

"Oh by the way did actually used to work on the docks...for a week"

Maura laughed "Yeah Jane told me you got fired"

Tommy sulked "Whatever"

Maura, Tommy, Mike and Frost laughed. Jane smiled from up on stage glad to see Maura was fitting well in to her family.

"Ok guys,last two songs of the night, aseen as most of you are drunk you won't mind joining in, I hope you enjoy it..."

_"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on your face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin'  
We will we will rock youWe will we will rock you  
Buddy you're a young man hard man Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on your face A big disgrace Wavin' your Banner all over the place"_

Jane walked down and grabbed Maura and dragged her up on stage

_"We will we will rock you We will we will rock you  
Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face Big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place  
We will we will rock you We will we will rock you" *Jane's guitar solo* _

__Maura and Jane were the two lead singers and everybody else joined in on the chorus

_"Living easy, living free Season ticket on a one-way ride Asking nothing, leave me be Taking everything in my stride Dont need reason, dont need rhyme Aint nothing I'd rather do Going down, party time My friends are gonna be there too, yeah  
Im on the highway to hell on the highway to hell highway to hell im on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit Nobodys gonna slow me down Like a wheel, gonna spin it Nobodys gonna mess me round Hey satan, payed my dues Playing in a rocking band Hey momma, look at me Im on my way to the promised landOWWW  
Im on the highway to hellhighway to hellim on the highway to hellhighway to hellohhhhh  
Don't stop meyeah, yeah, owwww  
im on the highway to hell on the highway to hell im on the highway to hell on the highway to...HELL highway to hell im on the highway to hell highway to hell highway to hell highway to hell momma, highway to highway to hell  
And Im going down, all the way down Im on the highway to hell"_

__ When they had finished Jane and Maura got down and had a another drink before thanking everyone for coming and heading home. Getting changed they snuggled under the covers and Maura snuggled up to Jane and rapped her arm around her abdomen.

"Jane?"

"Umm"

"I had a really fun night tonight"

"So did I babe, night Love you loads"

"Night love you to Jane"

Giving eachother a kiss good night they soon dropped of to sleep

* * *

_**Ok, le'me know what you think of this chapter, sorry for those who aren't keen on the singing, there's probably about 1 or 2 more chapters left of this story, thank you for sticking too it though and you'll be happy to know there's only one more song Jane songs and that's the final chapter...can anyone guess what happens in the final chapter ;) LIKE I SAID REVIEW GUYS :) Xxxxxxx**_


	14. The wedding:The End

_**Ok guys thank you for sticking with me through this story, really hope you've enjoyed it. I'm really sorry this is the last chapter...I'm thinking of doing a sequel let me know if I should or not, I'll probs do it if 5 people say too but anyway last chapter let me know what ya think (P.S I have a brill Idea for sequel) SO here we**_**are...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Two weeks later it was the day before Jane and Maura's wedding. Maura being Maura she suggested going somewhere nice, hot and sunny for the wedding. Both agreeing on Sydney in Australia they had booked their flight and had now been there a week. Frost, Korsak, Angela, Tommy, Frankie and Maura's friends that she had made whilst been in Boston Charlie, Joey, Anna, Celia, Ellis, and Rhiannon had also gone with them but two days later.

Jane was now at the pub with Frost, Korsak, Tommy, Frankie, Mike and her band having her Hen Night whilst Maura and her friends were in the holiday home they rented out for the month also having her Hen Night, which was more girly than Jane's which might aswell be a stag do.

"So Jane we got something for you for tonight" Frost said winking Frost said picking his beer up

"I don't want a stripper...Ok yes I'd like one but I'm more than satisfied with Maura thank you" Jane said smiling and placing her beer down and ordering fries

"By the way Janie didn't think you'd dress as Cat Woman" Tommy announced with a smirk

"Oh yeah n' why's that" Jane said questionably

"I just din't think ya would all though me and Frankie look pretty cool in these cow boy outfits, Frost looks gay in his and Korsak, well Korsak just looks normal" Frost glared at Tommy

"Dunno if you were trying to point out I'm gay or I just look gay, remember Tommy me and Mike are together" Frost said with a smirk rapping his arm around Mike

"Just ya look gay" Tommy said not really knowing what to say

* * *

"So Maura, think we should take a pic with you in that hot docs outfit, I'm sure Jane would love to see it tomorrow" Charlie said with a wink

"Shut up Charlz, but fine...here, take it on my phone" Maura said standing up fro the sofa and fixing her outfit. Smiling Charlie took the pic

"Go for a pout Maur" Joey said. Pouting Charlie took another picture and handed Maura it back as she sat back down.

"Ok, so we've had a couple of drinks, who wants to play Matchbox Mayhem" Rhiannon asked

"Yes sure, of cause Maura...you can go first" Celia said

"I agree" Said Anna, getting the potato, string and a match box

Tying the string to the potato and the other end around Maura's hip, Anna placed the matchbox on the floor

"Go ahead, and no hands remember" Joey said smiling

Shaking her had, Maura began swinging her hips to knock the box over. Everyone began laughing and Maura finally knocked t over and they all cheered before Joey had a go.

* * *

"Ok everyone let's play power hour" Tommy said standing up

"Ok fine" Jane said joining him and Frankie, Mike and Frost sat down at the table aswell. The rest of Poison Ivy, Derek, James and Jack decided to watch.

"Ok, so take a shot every minute for an hour, first one to puke or go to the toilet looses. If there is a tie at the end we carry on going until one pukes or goes to the toilet or can't carry on no longer" Tommy said

Derek, Jams and Jack were filling up there glasses every minute and keeping an eye on them all. Half an hour later, Mike and Frost were out and it was between the three Rizzoli's

"You're going down bro's" Jane said

"In your dreams sis" Frankie said

Thirty five minutes later Frankie puked and was out

"Ok guys just you two...*cough* C'mon Jane *cough*" Mike said smiling

"Janie, watch out I'll win" Tommy said

"You sound very confident bro" Jane said

"DRINK" Frost said looking at the clock

* * *

Maura, Charlie, Joey, Anna, Celia and Rhiannon were laughing and still drinking but were now sat around the table having just ate

"I wonder what Jane and the lads are doin' tonight" Celia wondered

"I don't know, but I hope she's having fun" Maura said smiling, picturing Jane enjoying herself

"As long as you're having fun Maura" Anna said

"Don't worry I am, jus missing Jane that's all"

"Well they said it's bad luck to see eachother the night before the wedding" Charlie said taking a swig of her vodka

"Suposingly, I don't think it is to be honest" Maura sad smiling

"Ok, guys lets play the hand bag game... remember all the kinky stuff will be Maura's" Joey said making everyone laugh

"Hey, that's not fair...my handbag has nothing like that in" Maura said defending herself

"Well we'll just have to see then won't we" Rhiannon said, as they made there way back into the living room

* * *

"Whoop" Jane shouted as the placed her glass on the table as Tommy threw up

"Well done Jane, didn't think you'd win" Frost said rubbing her shoulder

"Yeah well don't underestimate a girl" She said slurring her words

Mike laughed and got her and Tommy a glass of water. Twenty minutes later everyone has mostly sobered up

"I miss Maura" Jane said eating her burger

"You'll see her tomorrow" Derek said

"Ye'no but I want to see her tonight ya'no. What time is it" Jane asked

"Err, half ten" Frankie said looking at his phone

Finishing her burger off Jane stood up and grabbed her phone and jacket

"Where're you going Jane" Frost ask standing up with her

"To see Maura, I'm gonna text her tell her I'm going over" Jane said turning to leave but Frost stopped her

"If you're gonna go let me drive yo and make it a surprise" He said grabbing his car keys

"Ok cya later guys won't be long" Jane said walking out with Frost

"BYE" Everyone shouted before continuing talking

* * *

Arriving at the Holiday Home, Frost cut the engine.

"I'll wait here for ya" Frost said taking his seat belt of

"Ok cheers Frost, won't be long" Taking her seat belt of she got out the car and walked up the front door. Ringing the door bell, she heard the music stop playing. Leaning on the door frame she smiled as Maura opened the door.

"Jane, what;re you doing here" Maura said giving her a hug

"I was missing you so I thought I might pop round and surprise you" Jane said smiling

"I've missed you two" Coming together for a kiss Jane pull Maura outside and pinned her against the wall.

"By the way you look hot in that docs outfit" Jane said pulling Maura closer

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself in the cat woman outfit" Maura said kissing Jane

Smiling into the kiss Jane moved her hand lower the rim of Maura's dress, running her hand up Maura's thigh she was stopped by Maura's hand around her wrist

"Jane, go back to the pub. We're getting married tomorrow. There's plenty of time for this tomorrow night" Maura said pecking Jane on the lips

"Yeah I know...sorry. I'll see ya tomorrow I love you" Jane said giving Maura one more kiss

"I love you too" Maura said. Watching Jane walk back the car she headed back inside.

* * *

The next day Jane woke up at eight o'clock, smiling to herself she sat up and yawned. Getting out of bed she headed into the kitchen where Frost was making them all breakfast

"Hey Jane" Mike said drinking his coffee

"Morning guys" Grabbing herself a coffee she took a seat at the table

"Sleep well" Tommy asked

"Yeah thanks"

"good, ya excited" Frankie asked

"Yeah I am, bit nervous aswell" Jane admitted

"You'll be fine" Mike said sipping his coffee

"Derek, James and Jack at there hotel" Jane asked

"Yeah, there meeting us there" Frost said dishing everyone's breakfast up

* * *

"So Maura, you excited? Nervous?" Anna asked

"Yeah, both. Atleast the weather is good today" Maura said eating her breakfast

"Yeah that's an upside. You'd be fucked if it weren't" Charlie said

"Yeah I know"

* * *

The wedding would begin at one o'clock. As the wedding was on the beach everyone was glad it was good weather. Now stood in her changing room with ten minutes before the ceremony Jane had never been more nervous in her life.

"You ok Rizzoli" Frost asked

"Yeah, do I look alright" she said turning around fixing her white cotton shirt and black cotton trousers

"Yeah you look perfect, white suits you" Frost said sliding his shirt on

"Thanks, my make up ok aswell" She asked biting her lip

"Jane, you look fine honestly, no need to be worried. Remember it's the best day of your life. Make it worth it" Frost said giving her a nod and leaving the room

"Thanks Frost" Turning back to look in mirror she took a deep breath before going into the room to meet Tommy and Mike who were her best men and Frankie and Frost.

* * *

"I'm glad you went for the short wedding dress it suits you better" Celia said

"Thanks, me too" Maura was wearing a short white wedding dress which was pleated at the front going up the hip and held together with a white rose.

"Ok, I'm ready" Double checking her hair and make up she headed into the other room.

Five minutes later, family and friends were in there seats down on the beach, Jane was at the front with Mike and Tommy. Angela, Frankie, Frost and Frank who showed up were sat on the front row.

"You ok Rizzoli" Cavanaugh asked who was the one marrying them

"Yeah, nervous" Jane said letting out s small laugh

"You'll be fine"

All of a sudden the music started playing. Celia, Anna and Rhiannon headed up the aisle then Maura followed by Charlie and Joey. Jane promised herself she wouldn't look behind but gave up once, Celia, Anna and Rhiannon reached there seats. Turning her head she looked behind and Maura, letting out a wow she smiled and took her hand.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Jane and Maura I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Jane and Maura are going to make and to share in the joy that Jane and Maura experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manner God has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand." Spoke Cavanaugh

"The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill." He spoke to Jane

"Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life" Jane said

"The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill." He spoke to Maura

"Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life" Maura said

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Maura to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" He asked Jane

"I do" Jane smiled

"Do you take Jane to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Maura smiled

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Jane and Maura exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity. Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." Jane slid the ring on Maura's wed finger

"Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me"

"With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." Maura slid the ring on to Jane's wed finger

"Jane and Maura you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jane and Maura closed the gab between eachother and everyone cheered. Pulling apart they headed down the aisle with wedding confetti been thrown over them.

* * *

That night Jane had changed into her suit and Maura stayed in her dress until they had, had their dance and had gone and got changed into a simple Pink/red dress that came to her knee's and a simple pair of black heels. After cutting the cake It was time for Jane and Maura to say a few words. With everyone sat down Jane gave Maura a kiss and stood up with the mic in her hand.

"I'd like to start of by thanking you all for coming today, it's being wonderful, I wasn't keen on having religious vows but I wanted to please Ma, but the good thing is I got to dress how I wanted and do whatever I wanted to do tonight. Both me and Maura did. Maura and I met in you could say an odd way. At a pub whilst I was on my work night. I have to admit if it wasn't for Mike we might not have met. Which I hate admitting because I don't know what I would've done or be doing now if I hadn't met Maura. I love her she is my world and it feels like I've known her my whole life. I respect her and she respects me. She's my world I never want to let her go, she's my everything and I really really don't know what I'd do without her. She's amazing, funny, gorgeous, great sense of humor always cheers me up, has a great personality a big heart and looks out for people so much she cares alot and I love her for it. SO before I cry and get more soppy I'm going to say good bye and pass you on to my wife." Jane took a seat and passed Maura the mic

"Well Jane has already thanked you all for coming. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. I don't really know what to say really. I love Jane and we do respect eachother. We've helped eachother through everything good and bad times. We thank Mike for introducing us to eachother. We've had a great time and she's right it does feel like we've known eachother our hole life. Jane is amazing, courageous, strong, brave, gorgeous even though she doesn't like admitting it, she does have a big heart not many people think she does but she really has, people take her sarcasm the wrong way but that's one thing I love about her. She makes me feel safe, makes me laugh, holds great conversations. And I hope to keep her in my life and never lose her. Enjoy the rest of the night everyone" Everyone clapped as Maura sat back down, turned the mic of and gave Jane a kiss.

* * *

After eating and dancing it was soon eleven o'clock and Jane of cause wanted to sing Maura a song. Getting up on stage with her band they began.

"_Find me here,  
And speak to me.  
I want to feel you,  
I need to hear you.  
You are the light,  
That's leading me,  
To the place,  
Where I find peace again._

_You are the strength,  
That keeps me walking.  
You are the hope,  
That keeps me trusting.  
You are the light,  
To my soul.  
You are my purpose,  
You're everything._

_How can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_You calm the storms,  
And you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands,  
You won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart,  
And you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in,  
Take me deeper now._

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better, any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this..."_

Once Jane had finished singing everyone clapped.

* * *

That night Jane and Maura were in bed, Jane had her arms rapped round Maura who had her back to her

"Today was amazing" Maura whispered

"It was" Jane responded

Tilting her head to face Jane Maura gave her a kiss.

"Night Jane...I love you loads" Maura said closing her eyes and leaning back against her wife

"Night Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles...I love you loads too" Jane smiled and so did Maura before falling asleep

* * *

_**PHEW! So long chapter, I really hope you've enjoyed the story guys. Again review good or bad? Sequel or not? Don't forget to tell andy rizzlers about this story aswell love y'all**_

_**P.S Check out my other rizzles stories byeeeeeeeeeeeee thank you for reading :) xxxxxxxxxxxx xoxoxxoxox**_


End file.
